A Twist of Fate
by DarkStormbringer
Summary: Interesting, Pairings: NarutoXHinata, ItachiXOC, GaaraXOC, SasukeXSakura and many others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Inika walked out of the house and put on her shades. She was going to meet her cousin Naruto who was coming back home with her godfather Jirayia. The wind whipped her hair as she headed down to the gate. It has been two years since Naruto went to train with Jirayia. Inika was now an ANBU for the Hidden Leaf and Waterfall Village. Inika stopped in front of the gate and smiled at Naruto. Naruto ran towards her and she held out her arms. The force knocked off her shades and purple and red ying-yang eyes met with his blue ones. Inika went to go pick them up and noticed they were shattered. Inika's gaze fell as she began to pick the pieces up. Her midnight blue hair was picked up by the wind and was flicked around. Inika lifted her head to a noise and took out a kunai. Inika waited for a moment but no one came out. Inika said, "Let's go." Inika placed the ANBU mask on her face and let her midnight blue hair swirl around her.

The walk to the Hokage's house was quick and Inika made sure no one saw them. When they reached Tsunade's house Sakura opened the door and smiled. She had kept her hair short and said, "Nice to see you again Naruto." Sakura was a lady of few words now since Sasuke left. Inika kept her mask on and waited in the back as Naruto and Granny Tsunade talked. Tsunade said, "Naruto you should be proud of your older cousin. We believe that she is the strongest ANBU for our village maybe even stronger than Itachi Uchiha himself." Inika grew tense and Naruto's face showed sympathy for his cousin, at one point a long time ago Itachi and her had been best friends. Very few people knew that Inika still cherished the friendship even if she hadn't seen him for years. Tsunade said, "Well were done now so Inika can you lead Naruto back home. I'll relieve you for your duties for today." Inika nodded and left the room with Naruto close behind. Inika took off her mask and her eyes showed sadness with anger. Naruto said, "So what's happen since I've been gone?" Inika replied snappily, "Kitsune is living with Gaara who is now the Kazakage." Naruto frowned and said, "Now I have to continue my dream to be the Hokage!" Inika looked at him and replied, "First you have to get passed Genin. Everyone else is a Chunnin or higher." Naruto's mouth dropped and he yelled, "Sakura's a CHUNNIN?!" Inika nodded and continued, "I'm dropping you off at your house and make one last round. I swear I heard someone." Naruto nodded and Inika saw him to his door and then disappeared.

Inika looked around and saw a black cape with red clouds. Her mask was in place and she went after them. Taking out a kunai she threw one dead center in the arm of one of them. One had bluish skin and the other turned around. Inika's eyes met with red sharingan. Her body went still and she knew she was looking into Itachi eyes. Slowly she said, "Itachi." Itachi looked at her and said, "Yes?" Inika continued, "Go, I don't want to kill you." Itachi replied, "Kill me, ha that makes me laugh." Inika disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame putting him in a headlock. Itachi turned and continued, "Impressive." Inika said, "Now please go." Itachi looked almost confused and said, "Why do you want to keep me alive." Inika replied, "We were friends, a long time ago." Itachi laughed and said, "Friends, ha I have no friends in this village." Inika let Kisame go and began to take off the mask. Kisame elbowed her in the abdomen and she hit a tree. The mask flew off and she slid to the ground. Kisame was about to use his Samehada on her but Itachi said, "No leave her be." Itachi walked up to her in two strides, unlike most people she did not flinch away from him. He said, "Inika?" Inika smiled and tried to stand up but ended up fainting. Itachi caught her in his arms and looked down at her face. She wore the ANBU uniform but still thought of him as her friend. Kisame said, "Itachi who's the girl?" Itachi never taking his eyes off of her said, "A friend I never thought I would lay eyes on again." Picking her up he walked father into the woods till they reached a field of daisies. Kisame said, "Itachi what are we doing?" Itachi said, "Merely hiding her till she wakes up. Inika can handle herself but I'll stay by just in case." Kisame said, "Itachi, why do you care for her so much?" Itachi replied, "She was my childhood love I guess." They both walked off out of Konoha.

Inika woke up when the sun was beginning to set. She sat up and was surrounded by daisies. Smiling she stood up and said to herself, "He's a whole lot handsomer now. This is starting to get interesting." Her mask was next to her and she hung it on her pants.

When she was in town she saw people running around. Inika said, "Excuse me is there a problem?" The guy turned around and said, "Tell the others we found her." Inika shook her head in disgust and said, "Please don't tell me you sent a search party out for me." Kitsune came up and said, "They even called me and I couldn't even find you. Where were you?" Inika looked away and said, "I lost track of time." Kitsune shook her head and said, "You need to take better care of yourself, at least for Kakashi's sake." Inika said, "Maybe." Sakura came up and said, "You have some bruises let me take care of them. Inika stood still and let Sakura work her healing jutsu but she had her head turned away. Before Sakura was done though Inika pulled away and walked home. One of the people who were on the search said, "What's up with her?!" Kitsune looked said, "She was probably thinking of her love." Sakura thought to herself, "That makes two of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inika opened the door to Kakashi's house and put the ANBU mask on the counter. She went up the stairs to her room and stared at the mirror. On the table in front of it was a red ribbon that she hadn't worn since she was a little girl. Inika ran her fingers over it and turned away from the mirror. She opened the window to the now dark sky and leaned out. The streets of Konoha were starting to lose people as they were going to sleep. Inika stepped out onto the tree branch that was near to her window. She climbed down the tree and began to walk the dark streets of Konoha. The leaves flew past her carried by the wind. Inika walked into the woods and sang to herself; she had done this when she younger before she moved to the Village of Snow with Kitsune. Kitsune and her were both adopted by Kakashi but Kitsune was the ruler of Snow, before she renounced herself. Now Kitsune lived with her boyfriend Gaara. Inika was left alone because she could never get over Itachi. She was so young when Itachi and her fell in love, they were childhood sweet hearts.

Inika found the stream she was looking for and took off her shoes. The water was cold but refreshing as Inika slipped her feet in it. Leaning back she looked at the moon. It was completely full, a voice behind her said, "Its pretty isn't it?" Inika didn't turn around and replied, "Yea, I guess it is." Itachi came up behind her and was close enough for Inika to lean back on him but instead she leaned forward still not looking at him. Itachi said, "What do you want Inika?" Inika turned around sharply and replied, "What do I want?! As I recall I was here first." Itachi continued to look at her and said, "You're not wearing your shades?" Inika got up and replied, "They broke. I'm leaving."

Without thinking Itachi grabbed her hand. Inika stood there with her hand in his, and waited. Itachi looked at both of their hands and said, "Wait." Inika turned around and replied, "Why, should I wait longer? I've waited for you Itachi, I have and I don't know why." Itachi looked into her eyes and only saw pain and sadness. Itachi said, "Maybe there's something left between us." Inika stood still as he closed the space in one stride. They were so close together and Inika said, "I can't do this, I'm trying to move on and besides it will never work between us Itachi." She pulled away and disappeared into the woods.

She ran down the streets of Konoha with tears streaming down her face. She crashed into Tsunade and both women fell down. Tsunade said, "Hey! Inika what's wrong?" Inika just got up again and continued to run. She stopped at Kakashi's house and opened the door. Kakashi and Jirayia were talking and both turned to look at her. Kakashi's eyes widen as he remembered almost the same scene but with Inika's mother, Nika. Jirayia was there to as well as the Fourth Hokage, Nika's younger half brother.

Kakashi looked into the eyes of his adopted daughter who ran up the stairs to her room. Kakashi was about to get up but Jirayia said, "Leave her be. She doesn't want to be bothered." Inika fell on the bed and cried herself to sleep. She woke up at dawn and stared at herself in the mirror before going to the bathroom to take a shower. She changed into another ANBU uniform and put another pair of shades on. Before she left the room she grabbed her red ribbon.

Walking into the living room she saw Hinata sitting down in one of the seats. Hinata smiled at her and said, "Tsunade said to go with you today." Inika nodded, Hinata was studying to be an ANBU but never went with her before. Hinata's hair had grown and now went between her shoulders and her back. Inika shrugged and said, "Let's go then." They walked out of the house to see Naruto. Hinata blushed and said, "Hi Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up at her and replied, "Hey Hinata. Wow your hair looks really nice long." Hinata blushed even more and Inika said, "So Naruto what do you want?" Naruto replied, "Just updating you. Kakashi, Sakura, and I are now a three man team and Granny Tsunade wants us to go to Sand because Kankuro got poisoned and we need Kakashi. Kitsune already left when she heard they kidnapped Gaara." Inika nodded and stepped to the side so Naruto could go in. Inika said, "Hinata cool your face, you look like an idiot." Hinata covered her face and Inika said, "Let's go."

Inika made her rounds and felt Itachi's presence near by. Hinata said, "What's wrong Inika? I thought you would be happy that Naruto's back." Inika suddenly felt Itachi's presence leave and she replied, "Hey Hinata, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I fell somewhat ill actually and the rounds are pretty easy so if you need help ask TenTen, okay? I'm going home and lying down." Hinata looked worried and Inika continued, "I'll be fine. Go along now. Oh, one more thing, can you tell Granny Tsunade for me?" Her hands made brushing away signals and she smiled as she said it. Hinata nodded and replied, "Ok. Should I check up on you later?" Inika shook her head and said, "I'm not resting in my house so don't worry about it." Hinata nodded and walked away. Inika sighed and walked towards the Uchiha Mansion. She let herself in and walked through the empty house and found Itachi's room. Inika laid down on his bed and drifted off into sleep.

Inika woke up to see Jirayia hovering over her. She said, "What's wrong Jirayia?" Jirayia shook his head and said, "That's what I should be asking you. Why are you here?" Inika looked out the window and replied, "I can truly be alone here." Jirayia said, "The last place he would expect you to be? You don't have to worry about him, dear; he's to busy fighting Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and the Hidden Village of Sand's shinobi." Inika looked up at him with pain in her eyes and said, "I have to stop him." She got up and Jirayia replied, "Inika! Get back here; Inika!"

Inika didn't hear him as she ran out of Konoha towards Itachi's chakra. She always could sense Itachi if he was close to her. Eternal Dawn gave her speed and she found Itachi with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and the old lady like Jirayia said. Inika didn't stop as they began attacking each other and got between them wrapping her arms around Itachi. Tears flowed from her face as she buried her head into his chest. Itachi dropped his kunai and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi's kunai pierced into her back. Inika cried out in pain but she kept her arms locked around Itachi. The old lady was about to attack but Kakashi said, "No! That's my daughter!" The old lady looked at Kakashi then at the two and said, "Then get your daughter off of him!" Itachi stroked her head and said, "Why?" Inika looked up at him and said, "Because I love you, you big dumb head." Itachi ran his hand through her hair and replied, "I love you too Inika." He reached down and kissed her. The old woman said, "You got to be kidding me." Inika pulled away from him and said, "If you love me then stop this nonsense." She stared into his eyes and then fainted into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Itachi held her in his arms for a little bit longer and laid her gently on the ground. Kakashi said, "Back off Itachi." Itachi was still holding Inika's hand and then he stepped backwards a couple steps letting go and said, "Watch her for me, will you?" Kakashi replied, "She's not yours to protect Itachi! She's my daughter, my baby." Itachi looked at her and said, "She's my baby too but in a different context." Without another word he disappeared. Kakashi ran to Inika and picked her up in his arms. He placed his head on top of hers and said, "My little Inika, why?" Naruto walked up to Kakashi and stared into Inika's now closed eyes. Sakura watched as the two guys in her team just went up to Inika and automatically was making sure she wasn't hurt. Kakashi when he was sure she was ok slapped her continually across the face. Naruto tried shaking her but nothing worked to wake her up. Kakashi said, "Everyone step back." Including Kakashi everyone stepped back and Kakashi said, "Team 0, Opening Exercise 1, now!" Inika shot up and kunai went everywhere. She breathed deeply and said, "That's not funny dad! That's just cruel and uncalled for!" Naruto stared in amazement and said, "But you were out cold!" Inika replied, "Snow raises their shinobi to be machines; even if they were dying if our sensei tells us to get up you get up. No matter what." Inika looked away as she said this but got up to retrieve her kunai. She replied, "Where's Tachi?" Kakashi replied, "Don't revert to your child nickname for him; he's a criminal not a nine year old boy anymore!" Inika looked at him in the eye and said, "I care for him like you cared for my mother!" Kakashi replied yelling, "Don't you dare bring your mother into this Inika! If I had it my way your mother would still be alive and your actual father would be afraid to step out of his village! Don't compare my love for Nika to the infatuation you have with Itachi!" Inika said calmly, "If Itachi never killed his clan then you would actually be happy that I fell in love with him. Admit it the reason why he killed everyone was because I wasn't there to stop him! I proved that today." Jirayia then came up and said, "Inika let's go home." Inika took a couple steps backwards and said, "Unless he is attacking Tsunade I won't let anyone hurt him!" Inika then disappeared, the old lady said, "Let's go we have no time to worry about this." Reluctantly Kakashi and Naruto nodded and ran away.

Inika tore through the woods, Eternal Dawn's power shifting her into to a wolf. By the time she made it to the Akatsuki headquarters she was covered in chakra fur. Her eyes were now completely red and she jumped down and crashed into the cave entrance which crumbled in. Kitsune was already inside holding the lifeless body of Gaara. Inika looked around her and found Itachi on the ground near the cave wall with Sakura about to put a knife through him. His eyes were closed in pain and Inika ran at him with full speed, knocking Sakura over. Inika stayed in front of Itachi and bared her teeth. Sakura couldn't even tell it was her till Kakashi said, "Inika, no." Inika paid him no heed as she continued to bare her teeth at Sakura. Itachi said gasping, "Inika?" Inika turned around and licked him on the hand. Kitsune looked at Inika with tears in her eyes and said, "Sakura step back unless you want to get torn apart. She has one thing on her mind and that's protecting Itachi. Sakura stepped backwards and Inika laid down next to Itachi and placed her head on his chest. Itachi ran in his hand through her fur and said, "I thought you said you didn't want to see my face again?" Inika mind spoke and everyone heard her and she said, "I can't hate you Itachi, far from it. I think I actually love you." Itachi stared into her eyes and replied, "It wasn't your fault Inika." Inika continued, "But if I never left you wouldn't have had to kill them; you could have made me laugh or smile with your talents." Itachi said, "You'll be out for weeks if you don't get out of this form." Inika replied, "It's harder to revert to me when I'm in Dawn's demi form." Sakura said, "Demi form!" Itachi said, "I believe in you." Inika smiled and closed her eyes ever so slowly she reached for herself. While she did this the old lady was transferring her life energy into Gaara. Inika started to reverse the chakra flow so it was flooding back into her. She screamed in pain which started as a wolf howl and began to change into a girl's scream. As the chakra covering left her skin and clothes it began to tear at it and rip some of the pieces. Kakashi watched as his daughter's eyes shifted from pure red to the ying yang form he knew so well.

Inika exhausted collapsed next to Itachi and ever so slowly he reached out his hand towards hers. Inika also reached out her hand towards him and grabbed it tightly. Inika said, "Tachi forgive me." Itachi looked confused and replied, "There is nothing to forgive you for. I should be asking you to forgive me for hurting you in the long run." Inika said, "My physical pain went away when I thought of you, only my heart hurt." Kakashi came up and said, "Inika were taking you home. Sakura heal Itachi enough so he doesn't die but is still in pain." Sakura looked confused and Kakashi said, "Just do it!" Sakura came over to Itachi and he said, "I can tell by the way you look at me, you're blaming me for something else. Let me guess, Sasuke's problems?" Sakura replied, "Sasuke's been gone for almost two years now, he's with Orochimaru." Itachi turned his head away from her and said, "Inika?" Inika was getting picked up by Kakashi and she said, "Yea?" Itachi looked at her with his eyes and they went to the Sheridan place. Inika looked at him and said, "Yea." Itachi walked up to her and replied, "It's not your fault." Itachi then kissed her on the lips. Inika was brought back to the real world quickly. Kakashi had hit her and she touched her lips. Itachi then turned away from her as Kakashi led her out. Inika leaned her head against Kakashi. Inika closed her eyes and drifted back into the black pits of her dreams.

Inika woke up to her room being pitch black, groaning she tried to lift her head but fell back into the pillows. Inika immediately thought of Itachi and tears came to her eyes. Slowly she crawled out of the bed and landed on more pillows. She continued to crawl till she made it to her dresser and she opened the bottom drawer. Randomly she tossed out clothes till all of them were out and she pulled out the false bottom. Inside was some of her old things but she pulled out the only thing she needed. It was an old picture of her and Itachi on the swings; Inika had her teddy bear in the picture. Inika put everything back in place but put the picture frame on her night stand. She felt a little more coordinated and headed down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a couple minutes Inika made it downstairs. Kakashi was asleep on the couch and when she looked outside it was just getting light. She walked outside the house leaning against the wall. Just when the sun was starting to rise she finally found the play set where the picture was taken. She sat in one of the swings and looked around. It was pretty run down and the paint was starting to peel off the equipment. Inika watched the sun rise alone and continued to sit there till about seven o'clock. Finally she picked herself up and said, "Well its time to go to work." She walked without leaning against the wall all the way to the Hokage's house. Walking in Sakura stared at her and Inika glared but continued on her way. Inika opened the doors to Tsunade's office to see Kakashi pacing. He turned towards her and grabbed her into his arms. Tsunade looked at Inika and said, "You're not working today Inika. We have to reevaluate where your loyalties lie." Inika looked at Tsunade and replied coolly, "You don't have to worry about me. I told him good bye that morning but his life was in danger. I reacted the way I would with anyone else. Unless he is physically putting this village in danger I will not hurt him. That's where my loyalties stand." Tsunade looked her directly in the eye and said, "How can I be sure." By this time Kakashi pulled himself away and Inika replied, "You can't but isn't there a saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Tsunade nodded and continued, "You're still not working today, or tomorrow or for awhile. You are going to go to the hospital and get your head checked out and get checked for other injuries. You've been out for a week now." Inika shrugged and said, "I'm coming back to work a week from now for my normal times. Good day Lady Hokage." Inika walked out and Tsunade said to Kakashi, "I don't recall her ever calling me by anything like that." Kakashi looked at the door and replied, "She's upset."

Inika did walk to the hospital and got checked out but as she knew, nothing was wrong with her other than her chakra levels were low which was average for a Hokage. She took many detours on her way home and found herself once again at the old play set. No children played on it or laughed running around it. Inika sat down on the steps and placed her head on her knees. Once again she felt Itachi's presence and she whispered, "Go away Itachi, I can't see you anymore." She felt his chakra go away and tears welled up in her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her sleeve. Looking up into the sky she said to know one in particular, "Why can nothing go right in my life."

Inika finally made it home and she saw Jirayia sitting at the kitchen table with Kakashi talking. Inika came in and sat down on the counter. Kakashi frowned but didn't say anything. Jirayia said, "Hey Inika, tomorrow you want to spend the day with me? You know go fishing or something." Inika nodded her head and replied, "Why not, it's not like Tsunade is going to let me work till next week." There was a knock at the door and Kakashi yelled, "It's open." Naruto came in with a bouquet of lilies and said, "I picked up some flowers for you cuz. You know to brighten your dark atmosphere." Inika got off the counter and replied, "Thanks Naruto." She kissed the top of his head and began to fill a vase full of water. Naruto looked at Kakashi and said, "We have a mission tomorrow to the Hidden Mist Village. Don't know what it' about." Inika was still smelling the flowers and said, "Most likely a peace treaty; Snow shinobi went there plenty of times to represent the village. It's actually a common practice. I've been there a couple times." Jirayia said, "You guys could probably drag Inika along with you." Kakashi said sharply, "No! Inika will be staying in Leaf where people can keep an eye on her." Inika said, "I wouldn't want to go anyways. They are either fascinated by me or hate me outright. All because of my use of the twin-bladed kunai and when one of their jonin came into my room when I was sleeping; I almost killed him." Naruto replied, "That would be a good reason not to bring you." Inika shrugged and said, "I just want to get on with my life and live to see my dreams be fulfilled." Naruto replied, "Never thought that you would be a dreamer." Inika looked out the window and said, "Trust me Naruto I dream, quite a lot actually." Kakashi said, "We'll leave first thing in the morning tell Sakura." Naruto said, "Actually Sakura won't be coming with us, Hanabi, Lee, and Kiba will be coming with us." Kakashi replied, "Hanabi, isn't that Hinata's little sister?" Naruto nodded and said, "Tsunade asked us specifically to take her." Kakashi replied, "Anyways tell everyone who is coming to leave at first light." Naruto nodded and left. Inika sat back down on the counter and said, "I wonder why you guys have a mission to the Hidden Mist Village? I can understand if you were going to Sand to check on their defenses but Mist. Hanabi is also only 10 years old; how can Tsunade agree to let her come!" Jirayia said calmly, "You were a very strong ninja at age ten." Inika looked at him and replied, "I was also raised to kill and have Eternal Dawn living in me." Kakashi said, "I'm going to go pack." Inika looked at him and said, "Dad." Kakashi stopped but didn't turn around and Inika continued, "If you're mad or disappointed at me then just tell me already!" Kakashi said, "I'm not mad or disappointed at you but more at love itself." Inika just shook her head and walked out the door. Jirayia said, "I'll talk to her Kakashi don't worry about it." Kakashi just continued to walk up the steps.

Inika walked through the village with her head up in the sky. When she stopped she found herself in front of Sakura's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. Sakura opened the door and Inika said, "You and me lets go for a walk." Sakura nodded and walked out of the house closing the door behind her. They walked for a little longer and Inika said, "Thank you." Sakura replied, "I was following orders." Inika looked away and said, "Do you actually think Kakashi would have actually cared if you killed him then and there even with me looking on?" Sakura replied, "Yes." Inika gave a little laugh and said, "Trust me, he's probably mad at himself for letting me become his friend when we were younger." Sakura replied, "I think Uchihas just have something about them that makes girls fall for them." Inika stopped and said, "Tell me and be completely honest. Do you seriously love Sasuke, kind of like how I love Itachi?" Sakura stopped and replied, "Yes, why?" Inika looked at her and said, "Do you want Sasuke to realize how much he loves you? You'll probably be in a similar situation as me though." Sakura said, "I could see him again?!" She looked hopeful and Inika shook her head, "You wouldn't see him but he would see you and if he chose to go to you. You have to promise me you'd turn away and go straight back home." Sakura looked heart broken and said, "Why?" Inika looked at her and replied, "You already know you love him and you'll do something stupid if you stay. Trust me I know, I did something stupid and Itachi had to save my life. Sasuke would lose his life if he tried to do it." Sakura said, "Itachi saved you?" Inika looked her in the eye and replied, "He loves me; he couldn't let Kisame kill me." Sakura said, "But he killed his own family!" Inika looked at her and replied, "He loves me, and Sasuke; he was dead to everyone else." Sakura stared at her and Inika continued, "There's one slight catch Sakura you can't tell anyone about this." Sakura looked at her and said, "I promise." Inika nodded and replied, "Work tomorrow but ask for the next day off if she asks why say you're going to try to get my mind elsewhere because Naruto and Kakashi are gone." Sakura nodded and they headed back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura did as Inika said and now they were at Sakura's house planning something to wear. Inika was in her ANBU uniform to lead Sasuke towards Sakura. Inika looked at her closet and said, "And you plan to charm him? Come with me." They left the house and Inika said, "Now remember you probably won't see him and we'll be outside the village." Sakura nodded and they went into Inika's house. Sakura followed her up the stairs and into her room. Inika dug through her closet and pulled out a white summer dress and past it to Sakura and she said, "Try it on and call me back in when you have it on." Inika left and Sakura put it on, the dress fit perfectly and she said, "Inika I have it on." Inika smiled when she came in and said, "You can borrow it whenever you want if I'm not wearing it." Sakura nodded and Inika passed her white comfortable sandals saying, "Let's go." Sakura nodded and followed her out."

Kakashi left earlier that morning and they were heading out. Hinata was waiting at the entrance to the village with Hanabi when Naruto came up and Hinata said, "Hey Naruto can I speak to you for a moment?" Naruto nodded and replied, "Sure." Hinata pulled him over and said, "Please keep her safe. She really wanted to do this and I persuaded everyone to let her do it. I would never forgive myself." Naruto replied, "I'll watch her Hinata, you have nothing to worry about." Hinata smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto, I wouldn't want to have anyone else do it more. Though Kiba is going and I know he'll watch her but you would make her feel welcomed cause you always made me." Naruto smiled and replied, "I don't know why, you were beautiful then and even more now." He leaned down about to kiss her when Kakashi said, "Naruto lets go." Naruto pulled away reluctantly and said, "I'll see you when I come back Hinata." Hinata smiled and replied, "I'm sure, and please be safe." Naruto nodded and they left.

They were leaving the village and Hanabi pulled up next to Naruto and said, "You must be Naruto I'm Hanabi, Hinata's little sister." Naruto smiled at her and replied, "Hi, Hinata told me that this mission means a lot to you." Hanabi blushed and said, "Yea, since she's becoming an ANBU now I have a standard I need to live up too." Naruto replied, "ANBU really? Wow." Hanabi nodded and said, "Yea Tsunade wants Hinata to study with Inika now but for multiple reasons. Mostly because Inika's strong and Itachi would keep farther away since Hinata has the Byakugan. Daddy thought she couldn't do it but she has proved daddy wrong on many occasions." Naruto nodded he knew that Hinata and her father had some issues when she had first joined Team 8. Hanabi looked a lot like Hinata and she said, "What's wrong with Mr. Hatake?" Lee and Kiba were in discussion and Kakashi was just running in front of them. Naruto shrugged and Hanabi was quiet for the rest of the day. When they did stop Kakashi said, "We made good time today; we should get there sometime tomorrow." Without another word he unraveled his sleeping bag and laid down to read his book. Kiba, Lee, and Naruto made their sleeping bags near each other. Hanabi put hers in between Kakashi's and theirs. They all went peacefully asleep.

Inika ran through the woods till she found Sasuke. Inika threw a kunai past his head and played with him a little till she was sure he would follow her. Sasuke took off after her and Inika led him to where Sakura was and then disappeared. Sakura was doing for what she was doing for the last half an hour, humming to herself. Sasuke stopped when he saw her and suddenly couldn't breathe. Silent as a cat he walked up behind her and she still didn't know he was there. She kept her hair short and after a couple minutes he reached out his hand to touch it. Sakura turned around and said, "Sasuke!" She was about to get up but remembered what Inika said and stayed seated. Sasuke said, "Hey Sakura. How have you been?" Sakura replied, "Good, and you?" Sasuke shrugged and said, "Could be better. How's Naruto?" Sakura replied, "Fine. I have to go." When she went to stand up Sasuke hugged her. Sakura wanted so badly to hug him back and tears began to fall down her face. Sasuke whispered into her ear, "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura replied, "I can't. I'm so sorry Sasuke but I can't." Sakura pulled away from him and ran back towards the village. Inika stayed by for a few minutes before stepping out into the open. Sasuke turned towards her and Inika smiled slyly and said, "Now you have to choose Sasuke. You haven't done anything yet and she won't be waiting much longer." Sasuke stared at Inika who turned her back to him and walked away towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

Inika found Sakura and said, "You ok?" Sakura had tears in her eyes and replied, "What was the point of that?" Inika said, "To prove a point to Sasuke. I won't let the same thing that happened to me happen to you too." Sakura stared at Inika and Inika continued, "Yea I might seem like I don't care but I care for everyone in this village. If it's in my power I will make others see something that means the life to someone else. That is the only dream I can probably fulfill." Sakura replied, "The only dream you can fulfill?" Inika had tears in her eyes and said, "Do you honestly think Itachi and I can get married and live in Konoha?" Sakura stared at Inika and said, "One day I hope you can."

Kakashi didn't sleep well that night and had given up reading his book. He couldn't get the way Inika and Itachi looked at each other out of his mind. Once long ago he gave that look to a lady but she too had died a long time ago. He looked up to the night sky and thought of his sweetheart. Inika as she grew older looked more and more like her mother, his sweetheart. Kakashi once again felt the pain in his chest when he thought of her. Nika was always a sweet girl and the little half sister of the Fourth. That's how Kakashi met her, right after his jonin exams she had come to visit. She lived in the Hidden Village of Waterfall with her mother who happened to be ill so she went to go see the Fourth. Kakashi was captivated by her smile and voice. He soon began to fall in love with her but she was currently seeing a guy named Aoi. Aoi had always been kind to her but she didn't like the relationship they were in. Kakashi remembered the day Nika had come to him and cried. She would not let go of Kakashi and Kakashi remembered holding her close. Later he figured out that she was pregnant with Aoi's child and that she had left him earlier that day. Kakashi remembered it was around that time that Kit's mother had come to him to take her child once it was born. Kit's mother and Nika were close and Kit's mother knew that something bad would happen if Kit stayed with the Uchihas and had only told Kakashi that there would also be problems if she went to her father's so Kakashi said yes. A year or two later Nika had to go back to Waterfall to solve a problem they had with a beast. She had brought Inika with her and sealed the demon into her daughter. The sealing though did not kill her but the blood loss afterwards did. Orochimaru was the one who attacked Nika afterwards and gave her the killing blow.

Hanabi was looking at the stars when she heard a sound. She shot up in her sleeping bag and Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba also shot up out of bed but it was only Kankuro coming out with a few other Sand shinobi. Kakashi looked confused and said, "Why are you guys here?" Kankuro shrugged and replied, "Gaara sent us as backup. Other than that I don't know." Hanabi stared at him blankly and Kankuro said, "Yes?" Hanabi blushed and turned away. Kankuro said, "Alrighty then." Naruto came up and said, "How's Gaara?" Kankuro shrugged and replied, "Kitsune is treating him like a baby but other than that I think he's good." Kiba and Lee nodded and Kakashi said, "Is she fine?" Kankuro nodded and replied, "A little protective over Gaara but other than that I think her mental stability is fine." Kakashi nodded and said, "Kankuro this is Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's little sister. She is only a genin but Tsunade decided to send her with us."

Kankuro gave her a smile and said, "Nice to meet you Hanabi. You must be very strong for the Hokage to send you with jonins." Hanabi looked at him in the eye and replied, "I would appreciate it if you would not treat me like I'm a young child. Tsunade thought I would be of good use for my Byakugan since she cannot send my sister who is currently studying to be an ANBU." Kankuro nodded and said, "My apologizes Hanabi it won't happen again." Hanabi sighed and said, "I'm going back to bed." Hanabi lay back down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes but listened to the conversation going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hanabi ended up actually falling asleep and Kankuro said, "She can really sleep can't she." Kakashi shrugged and replied, "It's our first mission with her for all of us, normally we would have her older sister Hinata but she stayed behind with my daughter to train with her or something." Kankuro nodded he had met Inika only a few times when she came to visit Kitsune and she seemed only to observe. Then he watched her fight in one of the alley's mock battles and he watched all his shinobi there get defeated in less than five minutes. Kankuro only said, "She'll have a great teacher." Kakashi looked away and replied, "When it comes to fighting yes but in life she has the best person to learn what not to do. Inika's priorities are shuffling and she doesn't know what exactly she wants. One thing she does want though is out of the question and she knows that but something is holding her back from letting it go."

Kankuro only nodded his head in agreement and continued to watch Hanabi sleep. Kakashi said, "To sleep with no worries again would be wonderful wouldn't it?" Kankuro nodded and replied, "She sleeps with worries but she only has a few to worry about and the others are just dreams and fantasies. I remember Temari at that age she was so carefree and happy now I wonder if she'll age early." Kakashi could only nod but said a moment later, "I wish I could tell you how Kitsune or Inika were at that age but I wasn't there in that part of their lives for either of them. I wonder if that's why I don't know them like I should. I mean come on I'm their father, I lost Kitsune at less than three and Inika at 6 1/2." Kankuro felt immediately bad for the jonin. Kitsune whenever you brought Kakashi up saw him as a father figure but not as a true father just someone who she could count on to love her. Gaara though was her first choice; Kankuro then reasoned that unlike Kitsune, Inika had a very strong bond with Kakashi. Kankuro noticed that if Inika wasn't always with Kakashi then she might worry about him more but Inika was there to watch over him. Kankuro knew it was a win win situation. Kakashi was in dreamland so Kankuro walked away to see Naruto. They nodded at each other and Naruto asked, "So is Gaara getting used to having a worried girlfriend?" Kankuro shrugged and said, "Come to Sand sometime and ask him, he'll appreciate it I'm sure." Naruto replied, "I will sometime, but I got to finish training to become Hokage!" Kankuro chuckled and shook his head.

Itachi was walking through the forest by himself. He knew deep down inside that on his way back Inika wasn't going to pop out of thin air like she normally did but he reasoned that he will meet someone so it wasn't a waste of his time. A couple minutes later he heard someone and recognized it as Sasuke. Itachi shook his head; Sasuke was such a bother sometimes. Itachi continued to walk acting like he didn't notice; talking to Sasuke would be a waste of his oh so precious time. Sasuke appeared in front of him and Itachi said, "You're in my way." Itachi noticed how different he looked and in the back of his mind shrugged, he had other matters to worry about. Sasuke said, "I want to kill you, you ruined my life!" Itachi replied, "Technically I only ruined mine and Inika's. You ruined yours all by yourself, plus that is a petty reason to hate me." Sasuke looked at his brother and said, "So why didn't you kill her?!" Itachi looked away and replied, "One I don't know where Snow is and two I don't want her dead." Sasuke looked at him and said, "Why?" Itachi replied, "You're too young to understand and this is a waste of my time. Oh for the record you haven't done anything serious yet, you could always return and be with what's her name." Sasuke said, "Inika?" Itachi stopped and said, "What?" Sasuke replied, "Inika, you love her don't you? You stopped when I said her name. That's why you won't kill her." Itachi looked at Sasuke and said, "Like I said you're too young to understand my relationship with her. Even I can barely grasp it." Sasuke replied, "I hate you." Itachi walked away and said, "Good luck with that little brother." Itachi then disappeared in thin air.

Inika shot up out of bed; of course the house was dark since she was alone but she knew someone was inside. The door to her room opened and she saw Sasuke. Inika looked at him with an eyebrow cocked and said, "Yes?" Sasuke replied,"What's so special about you?" Inika said, "I will be very annoyed if that's the only reason why you came in my house at night and then came into my room." Sasuke replied, "Answer the question." Inika looked at him in disbelief then laughed a little as she said, "You got some nerve Sasuke." Then looking at him straight in the eye with a glare continued, "Never talk to me like that again. Plus while you're here pay Sakura a visit she's working late and would probably like some company. Now if you would just leave so I can sleep." Sasuke held a kunai to her and said, "Why does Itachi love you? He won't kill you yet he killed the rest if my family." Inika sighed and replied, "Sasuke, the relationship between me and your bother will never go past the stage it's in right now. We keep the other alive to remind us both what could've been. Please don't follow our example." She looked at Sasuke with sadness in her eyes and said, "Now get out." Sasuke put the kunai away and did as she said. Inika fell on her bed and cried herself back to sleep.

Sakura was working the night shift and was bottling medicines when the door opened. She didn't turn around and thought that it might be Inika but she had gone home hours ago. When she heard footsteps come up behind her she still didn't turn around. Then she suddenly stopped and turned to see Sasuke behind her. Her whole body froze and she just stood there. He seemed to be in the same trance that she was. It was only a couple minutes but it felt like hours to them. Without thinking Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug like one that she would give Naruto. He hugged her back but after a brief second of him touching her she pulled away and went back to work. Inika had given her the basics of what she could do but now it was up to her. Sasuke sat next to her and watched her work. They were quiet for a few minutes then Sasuke said, "So how have you been?" Sakura shrugged and replied, "I've been ok, and you?" Sasuke said, "Could be better." They were quiet for a little bit more and when Sakura was finished she put the bottle on the shelf. Sakura than sat on the counter not meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke said, "What are you thinking?" Sakura replied with a smile, "How much everyone in the village has grown and even you too." She gave him a little smile before looking back at the ceiling. Sasuke got up and sat next to her. They were like that for a while and then Sasuke said, "Let's go for a walk." Sakura nodded and followed him out the door she was done anyways.

They walked all around Konoha and Sakura kept her hands behind her back folded. Sasuke was a little upset at this and Sakura said, "Sasuke what's wrong. You never came to see me before why come to see me now?" Sasuke looked at her and replied, "Do you want me to leave?!" Sakura said, "If you're going to use me then yes." Sakura couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth but her face never faltered. Sasuke replied, "I guess everyone did grow up." He then turned around and kissed her on the lips. Sakura was surprised at first and he pulled away looking hurt. Sasuke then turned away and Sakura put a hand on his arm and when he turned towards her she kissed him back. A weird feeling bubbled up inside her but after a couple minutes she pulled away she said, "You should go before someone finds you." Before Sasuke could say something she began to walk away and he grabbed her arm. Sakura turned and Sasuke said, "I'll find you tomorrow night." Sakura nodded and he let go of her arm and she walked back to where she was working. She placed a hand on her lips and smiled a little.

The sun shone in Inika's room when she heard knocking on her door. Inika went down the steps and opened the door. Sakura came in and said, "He kissed me! You're your advise really works!" Inika covered a yawn with her hand and replied, "Good for you but first he planned me a visit till I sent him too you." Sakura smiled slyly and said, "We're meeting tonight." Inika replied, "Just don't meet every night, people will be suspicious." Sakura said, "Yea ok that makes sense." Inika sat on the couch and leaned her head back. Sakura never seen Inika with her hair down before and Inika said "Don't comment on the hair." Sakura laughed and replied, "Why is that Itachi's job?" Inika sighed and looked out the window and said, "I have to end it with him for good we're hurting ourselves." Sakura looked at Inika dumbfounded and said, "But I thought you loved him!" Inika gave a sad smile and said, "I do and that's why I have to do this. Tell Tsunade that I'll be late to work I have to take care of something." Inika went to her room for a couple minutes and came back down in her ANBU uniform. She waved goodbye to Sakura and said, "Lock the door when you leave." Sakura could only nod when Inika left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hanabi woke up to breakfast. Some of the others were packing up and she did the same she didn't want them to lag behind because she wasn't ready. Naruto was cooking his Ramen when Hanabi came up to sit next to him. Naruto said, "You want some of this or whatever Kakashi is making?" Hanabi shook her head and said, "I hate to admit it but I don't trust either of you guys cooking." Kankuro threw her an apple which she caught and said, "Apples are good for you and it's not cooked." Hanabi smiled and bit into the apple. Naruto shrugged and continued to eat his ramen. Kiba looked at the food Kakashi was making and said, "I think I'll pass." Kakashi looked up and said, "Hey I haven't cooked for myself in years. Plus who would want to if you could have Inika's or Kitsune's cooking." Kankuro nodded and replied, "And look both of them are in serious relationships. I would like a girl who can cook but I'm not too worried; I'll have Kitsune as a sister in law." Kakashi sighed and said, "She's too young to be thinking about that." Kankuro replied, "You just don't want you're little girls to grow up; even Hanabi here is old enough to think about getting married." Hanabi almost choked on her apple and said, "I'm barely 11 years old! I have to wait till I'm at least 15!" Kankuro shrugged and replied, "It was just a thought darling don't fret about it." Hanabi almost chucked the apple at him, "Darling! Who do you think I am, your girlfriend?" Kankuro shrugged and replied, "You're too young for me right now, but wait a few years and I'll consider it." This time Hanabi did chuck the apple at him but he caught it and took a bite. Naruto said, "That's enough Kankuro, you've had your fun but now just leave her alone." Kankuro shrugged and said, "I wasn't kidding but oh well." Hanabi replied, "Can I have my breakfast back?" Kankuro looked at her for a moment and then tossed the apple back to her. Hanabi began to eat the apple once again. Kakashi laughed and said, "Well let's hurry up and get going." The others nodded.

Inika only had to sit in the forest for a couple minutes before Itachi showed up. Inika didn't spare him a glance and said, "We need to talk." Itachi leaned against the tree and replied, "Ok talk." Inika looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said, "There has to be major changes or this has to end." Itachi kept quiet but nodded his head. Inika knew he did not grasp what she was saying and said, "Itachi either you quit the Akatsuki and repent to Leaf or I'm out of your life forever. I will never see you after today." Itachi looked a little shocked and Inika continued, "I hate being in the middle and I'm tired of this guilt. I can't wait on the bridge forever. So it's either me or them." She looked at Itachi for a couple more minutes before walking away. Itachi said, "Wait." Inika halted but she did not turn around. Itachi walked behind her and said into her ear, "Things aren't that easy." Inika replied, "I've made my argument and if you cross the bridge to where I am then I'll never leave your side. If you choose to take the easy way out then you and I will never make eye contact for as long as I live. I will also obey Tsunade and…kill you on sight." Itachi felt cold shiver run through his body. Inika was serious and she continued, "Good bye Itachi." Inika walked away without a glance back. Itachi just stood where she left him and the wind whipped his hair away from his tearing eyes.

Inika walked till she knew she was out of his sight then she ran all the way back to Konoha. Taking a couple deep breaths she calmed her self and looked at her reflection in the river. Her eyes were glossy but other than that she was normal and she coughed a few times to make sure her voice was working properly. The walk to the Hokage's seemed to take forever, but when she finally got there Tsunade said, "Wait did you do?" Inika replied, "Huh?" Tsunade said, "Never have I seen your guard down and now you come in with glossy eyes and Sakura begged me to let you have the day off." Inika trusted Tsunade and said calmly, "I broke up with Itachi unless he decides to change. So you don't have to worry if I'll secretly let him come into Konoha." Tsunade was stunned for a moment and replied, "Take the day off and go bathe in a spa. Do something to get your mind off this and Sakura is going with you to make sure you don't think about it." Inika put on a fake smile and said, "No really I'm fine." Tsunade replied, "You're about to break down I can see it in your eyes and only the training from Snow is keeping that disguise up. Now go before I drag you myself." Sakura came up from behind and touched Inika on the arm and said, "Let's go Inika." Inika bowed slightly to Tsunade before rushing out of the room.

Sakura followed Inika to her house which she unlocked easily enough. Sakura closed the door after herself and Inika flung herself onto the couch and cried her heart out. Sakura ran to her and hugged her close. Pakkun came up and said, "Inika darling what's wrong?" Inika just said quickly, "All I want right now is my daddy." Pakkun licked her hand and said, "Do you want me to go and tell him you need him?" Inika nodded and Pakkun ran out the door. Sakura felt so bad for Inika all she could do was rub her back because she knew that no words would help Inika right now.

The next few days they worked on the mission which happened to be relatively easy. To insure a kid got from one place to another and was entertained on the way. On the way back Pakkun came up and said to Kakashi, "Inika needs you Master. She's crying." Kakashi's face was surprised and he replied, "Are you sure that she won't be ok." Pakkun said, "Word for word she said all I want is my daddy." Kakashi looked at everyone in the group and said, "I have an emergency to get to as fast as I can. You guys can handle yourselves and each other right?" Naruto nodded and replied, "Go to Inika Kakashi. She needs you." Kakashi nodded and sped towards Konoha.

Inika had not moved from her spot for the last several days and Tsunade paid her visits and would often read to her. Tsunade did not ask when she would be back to work because she knew that once Kakashi came back that Inika would rebound to her old self again. Kakashi continued to run when he got to the village. He ran to his house and quickly went inside. He was surprised to see Tsunade sitting there reading but was overcome to how pale Inika was. Kakashi walked over to Inika and pulled her into his arms. Inika was overcome by new tears as she pushed her face into Kakashi's chest. She did this every time she was upset when she was younger. After she calmed down a bit Kakashi asked, "Honey what's wrong?" Inika didn't look at him and said, "I ended it." Kakashi replied, "Ended what?" Inika then looked into his eyes and said, "My relationship with Itachi, its over. For good unless he leaves the Akasuki and repents to Tsunade." Kakashi's eyes widen and he pulled his daughter as close as he could to himself and began to rock her. He knew that Inika wasn't infatuated with Itachi but honestly loved him now Kakashi wondered if Itachi loved her enough to do what she requested because Kakashi knew if he did Inika would never leave his side for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sakura had been spending the last couple nights with Sasuke. He even spent the night once but it didn't go past kissing. Sakura's mind was always worried about Inika and she'd often talk to Sasuke about it and he would try to understand but he only saw the Inika most people saw; the one who was a powerhouse with anger issues. Sakura eventually gave up talking to him about it and instead on their relationship. They would both give a verb and an adjective; they would end up laughing at the words they came up with. Sasuke seemed to smile a little when he was with her. Tonight though was different there was no smiling and he didn't even want to play their name words about their relationship. Sakura looked up at him and said, "Sasuke what's wrong?" Sasuke looked at her and replied, "I have to leave for awhile, and Naruto's coming tomorrow so I can't stay the night." Sakura looked at him and said, "Sure you can Sasuke." He looked into her eyes and she kissed his lips. Sasuke said, "It'll be risky." Sakura shook her head and replied, "If I have too I'll keep him occupied but Hinata will probably already do that. Please Sasuke, if you're going to be leaving for awhile." Sasuke shrugged and said, "Fine but I can't be lying in bed all morning, I might leave before you wake up." Sakura replied, "As long as you kiss me good bye I'll be fine." Sasuke nodded and said, "Well let's go make your bed ready." Sakura kissed him and replied, "Yes handsome."

It was the last night Hanabi was going to be in Kankuro's company. She had gotten used to his jokes and even his puppets which she was kind of scared of in the beginning. Staring at the stars Kankuro laid down next to her but didn't say anything. Hanabi said, "So do you have stars in Sand?" Kankuro replied, "Yes but with all the trees they seem more beautiful." Hanabi said, "So do you think we'll see each other again?" Kankuro shrugged and replied, "Maybe but probably not for awhile. You have Chunnin exams coming up and I have to make sure Gaara doesn't propose to soon to Kitsune. From what I figured out from Pakkun and Naruto, Inika's going through a mental breakdown and Kitsune will come running to cheer her up. They don't see each other much anymore so when one's upset the other is usually not a day away." Hanabi sighed and looked up. Hanabi said, "I wish I had friends like that." Kankuro looked at her and replied, "You have Naruto, Lee, and Kiba and maybe even me if I'm not to far away." Hanabi looked at him and said, "Thanks that sweet but three out of four are my sister's friends and do it because they're her friends. Sometimes I wish I had my own to count on." Kankuro replied, "If I'm ever in Konoha I'll stop by and if you're in Suna don't be shy to look me up I'm hard not to miss." Hanabi smiled and said, "Thank you Kankuro, I'll hold you to your word." Kankuro nodded and the watched the stars in silence side by side.

Just as dawn was coming through the windows Sasuke got up to get ready. Sakura was still sound asleep and didn't even notice he got up. After Sasuke got dressed he kissed Sakura on the lips and said, "Good bye sweetheart." He stepped back for a second never before had he called Sakura sweetheart and a smile brushed his lips as he jumped out of her window.

Sakura woke up about two hours later and stared out her window. She wrapped her blanket around her and said, "Good bye my dearest and please be safe." Sakura got dressed and left to go to Tsunade's; she had work to do.

Inika went to work that day feeling terrible but workable. When Tsunade saw her she got up and hugged her close. Inika hugged her back and wondered if her mother would have done this also. Inika looked at Tsunade and said, "He might come." Tsunade looked at her sadly and said, "I doubt it sweetie." Inika shrugged and replied, "So what section do I patrol?" Tsunade said, "Seven." Sakura's eyes unwillingly got glossy and she turned away. Why was she upset? Sasuke had been with her for roughly a week now, so why did she get upset at the use of their old team number? Inika glanced over but put her mask on and said, "Yes ma'am." Inika walked out without another word.

When Inika walked out she saw TenTen talking with Neji. Neji was if you needed him ANBU. Inika knew those two were now engaged and she thought of how much everyone was growing up. Inika thought briefly of Itachi but pushed the thought out of her mind. She had other things and people to worry about.

Naruto when he saw the gates to Konoha started running towards them. He knew by now that Inika would be alright but he also had the urge to go see Hinata. Lee, Kiba, and Hanabi stayed behind and only walked back. Ino was waiting for Kiba when he got there. She smiled shyly at him and said, "So how did it go?" Kiba replied, "It was a success." Hanabi shook her head; those two were the weirdest couple. Lee sulked off and Hanabi walked home and kept thinking about Kankuro. She barely heard her parents talking till she heard, "Hanabi!" Hanabi's head shot up and replied, "Yes?" Her father shook his head and said, "Your head was in the clouds child. I said was the mission a success?" Hanabi shook her head yes and replied, "Yea, we even met up with some Sand nin. They were back up just in case anything got bad." Her father shook his head and said, "Have you seen Hinata lately?" Hinata rarely lived with them anymore but instead stayed with Kurenai Yuhi. Hanabi was surprised and said, "Not lately she's been with Miss Kurenai since she is pregnant." Her father only nodded and Hanabi said, "I'm going to my room."

Hinata closed her eyes in frustration and said again, "Kurenai you're pregnant. Sit down and relax already." Kurenai glared at her old student who she practically adopted as her daughter and replied, "The baby isn't due for another month. I'm fine Hinata." Hinata said, "I will also be an older sister or aunt to the child and I say sit and rest." The door then knocked and Hinata said, "Come in." Neji stepped in and replied, "Hinata, Naruto is back and he's tearing apart Konoha looking for you." Hinata blushed and Kurenai said, "Go see what he wants Hinata and leave me alone." Neji looked at her and said, "You should rest, you're pregnant." Kurenai threw her hands in the air and replied, "Hyuugas!" Hinata laughed and said, "I'll be back in a minute or so. Neji can you watch her for a little bit? She's stressing and I don't want her to go into premature labor." Neji nodded and Hinata ran out of the house.

Eventually Hinata found Naruto and walked up behind him. Naruto was exhausted and sat down in the middle of the street and said, "How hard is it to find someone?!" Hinata laughed a little and replied, "Who are you looking for?" Naruto jumped and said, "Oh it's you Hinata. Don't you ever do that to me again, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Hinata smiled and began to laugh. Naruto sighed and smiled back at her. Hinata said, "You must be hungry, let's go get some ramen." Naruto's eyes lit up at the word ramen and said, "Yes lets." He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street. Hinata blushed a little but continued to follow him to the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sakura had finished hearing from Inika that Sasuke has defeated Orochimaru and has a female in his new team that has the hotts for him, Karin. Sakura who was a little bit angry said, "Excuse me." Sakura found a pillow and screamed into it with all her might. Inika only watched and said, "So how's Sai?" Sakura was surprised that Inika even knew about him since he was fairly new. Inika smiled and continued, "Don't give me that look. I almost killed him the first time I saw him." Sakura replied sourly, "Why, because he called you a name like hag?" Inika shook her had and said, "No, he was in the forest and no one tells me anything. I actually think he's afraid of me now." Sakura shrugged and replied, "He's emotionless, and it gets on my nerves." Inika laughed and said, "Ha the days when I was 15. It seems so long ago." Sakura looked at her and replied, "Inika exactly how old are you?!" Inika looked away and replied, "On May 16 I'll be eighteen. Hey that's tomorrow isn't it?" Sakura's mouth dropped and said, "Tomorrow is your birthday and you didn't tell anyone?" Inika shrugged and replied, "I don't care much for it. It's just a day in the year." Sakura said, "I'm hosting you a party." Inika got up and replied, "Good luck, and anyways I got somewhere to be so see you later Sakura." Sakura said, "Bye Inika."

Hinata and Naruto were currently eating ramen together. Naruto talked to her about what happened and some other stuff. Hinata listened intently and put in a comment here and there. When she looked at the sky she gasped and said, "I totally forgot I have to go to Kurenai! Neji is watching her for me so I could come here. Oh no!" Naruto replied, "Don't worry about Hinata. I'll pay and get the rest of the ramen to go." Hinata looked at him and said, "Really, you would do that for me?" Naruto nodded and got everything ready to go. Hinata could only smile and after Naruto paid for the both of them he past her, her ramen setting off to Kurenai's house.

By the time they got there both of them had finished their ramen. Hinata opened the door to see TenTen sitting on the couch with Neji. Neji looked at her and said, "I'm never doing this again." Hinata's eyes got all watery and replied, "I'm so sorry Neji Naruto and I got caught up." TenTen just waved her hand and said, "Don't worry about it. Neji is just being over dramatic." Naruto said, "So where is Kurenai?" Kurenai came in and said, "I'm right here Naruto. You people act like I need a babysitter. I'm pregnant not sick." Hinata replied, "And what about the baby? You can't take it everywhere with you." Kurenai said, "The baby is still a part of me for another month Hinata. I believe I'll be fine." Naruto laughed and replied, "Well you never know Kurenai." Kurenai sat down with a bowl of soup and said, "It's just a child. I mean come on." TenTen smiled and replied, "It's going to be so cute!" Hinata nodded and said, "Oh I can't wait for it to come!" Kurenai smiled a little and replied, "You people are acting like its Christmas now. Well I'm going to go to my room and rest now." Hinata nodded and as she left Kurenai had tears falling from her eyes. Her baby wasn't going to have a father.

Sakura made little cards about Inika's party and gave them to everyone she knew. Kakashi even ended up helping out. Sakura then went and started to decorate Inika's house where they would have the party. Kakashi had a surprisingly big back yard that went out into the woods. Sakura was busy putting up streamers that she didn't hear sounds behind her.

A voice came from the trees, "Where is Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura stopped and replied, "I don't know where Kakashi is, show yourself!" Aoi stepped out from the shadows. Sakura had fought him before and knew he was a strong opponent. Sakura said, "Why are you here Aoi?!" Aoi gave a little smirk and replied, "Kakashi has something that belongs to me." At that moment Kakashi came out and said, 'Sakura what type of balloons do you think I should buy for Inika?" He stopped suddenly and continued, "Why Aoi what a not pleasant surprise." Aoi said, "Where is she?!" Kakashi replied, "Who?" Aoi looked at Kakashi with a glare and said, "My daughter! Nika's child!" Sakura stood dumbfounded and Kakashi replied, "She maybe genetically yours but Nika left you for me. This makes Nika's daughter mine." Aoi's face flared up in anger and said, "When Nika died she should have been mine!" Kakashi then decided to raise his voice and replied, "You, you! Nika had a whole list of people so Inika wouldn't go to you!" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and she looked at Aoi again. Inika and Aoi didn't resemble each other that much and Sakura made a guess that Inika looked exactly like her mother. At that moment Inika walked behind the house and said, "Dad what's the matter?" Inika was still wearing her ANBU uniform but had her mask off with sunglasses in its place. Inika barely gave Aoi a glance with her eyes on Kakashi waiting for his reply.

Aoi took in the sight of his daughter and was hurt when she barely gave him a glance. Inika asked again, "Dad what's the matter, and who is he?" Kakashi replied, "It's nothing sweetie but please leave." Inika seemed confused and said, "But Daddy." Kakashi gave her a look and Inika continued, "I'll be with Naruto." Inika began to walk away when Aoi said, "Wait!" Inika turned around and replied, "Goodbye sir." She continued to walk away. Kakashi looked at him and said, "Aoi you stay far away from her, do you hear me?!" Aoi continued to look at Inika and only replied, "She looks so much like her mother." Kakashi said, "Aoi leave now!" Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan and continued, "Or I will make you." Without another word Aoi jumped back into the trees. Kakashi place his headband back down and looked at Sakura saying, "You do not repeat this to Inika." Without another word Kakashi walked away. Sakura began to put streamers up once again but her mind went back to what happened.

Inika walked around Konoha looking for Naruto but she couldn't find him. Inika sat down on a bench watching the scenery. She almost wished that tomorrow wasn't her birthday. No one cared much anyways but Kitsune and her always did something together on their birthdays. Inika was worried that this might be her first year without her sister there to celebrate. Inika leaned her head against the bench and felt tears fall from her eyes; everything was going wrong.

"Hey, what are you all teary eyed about?" Inika's eyes shot open to see Kitsune leaning over her with only slightly worried eyes. Inika laughed a little and said, "It's nothing. Glad you could come." Kitsune shrugged and replied, "Well Temari said I really needed to take a break and leave Gaara alone for a couple days. I guess I've been smothering a little bit." Inika nodded and said, "I bet." Kitsune looked at her and replied, "So when are you going to tell me what went wrong because you don't sit on a bench and cry everyday unless a lot of bad things happen at once." Inika looked away and said, "Itachi and I are no longer seeing each other at all." Kitsune didn't even try to hide the surprise on her face and she said, "You are refusing to see him at all." Inika nodded and Kitsune replied, "Just don't commit suicide. That would mean more explaining on my part to Kakashi and I already have a speech prepared." Inika laughed and they decided to walk around Konoha for a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The walk around Konoha was brief but that they talked about things that had happened to Konoha and Suna. The streets were pretty empty and Inika said, "Well let's get going; I get to cook dinner tonight." Kitsune replied, "How about I help you? Dinner is always more fun when someone else is cooking with you." Inika nodded and like when they were younger they linked arms and walked back home.

Inika opened the door to the house and a bunch of people yelled, "SURPRISE!" Inika stood dumbfounded for a moment and Kitsune burst out laughing. Naruto came up to hug her and Inika said, "I don't understand my birthday is tomorrow." Sakura came up and replied, "Kakashi said it was a tradition for the three of you to go somewhere special if you could but you always spent the whole day together, so we did it today instead." Inika nodded and said, "Thank you?" Kakashi came up and grabbed both Kitsune and her in a hug. Both girls began to gasp for air as Kakashi hugged them tightly. When he finally let go Inika fell to the floor in a sitting position and Kitsune leaned against the wall saying, "Don't kill me! Kill Inika, it's her birthday." As the party went on Inika said to Sakura, "I think I thanked the whole village for coming. Exactly who did you invite?" Sakura smiled and replied, "Everyone." Inika fell on the couch with a thump and hit her head on the arm of the couch making her laugh. Everyone smiled; this was the first time in a long time that Inika actually laughed for the sake of laughter.

A couple hours later Inika was escorting everyone out when Tsunade said, "Inika we need to talk." Inika nodded and continued to escort everyone out. When everyone had left she went over to Tsunade and said, "Yes, Tsunade-san." Tsunade said, "I want you to really think this over." Inika replied, "If I am to think about this you need to tell me what it is I need to think about." Tsunade said, "Sasuke is after Itachi's blood, and we need to lure Sasuke back here to change him back." Inika replied, "I really don't like where this is going." Tsunade said, "Shut up and listen to me!" Inika's eyes widen in surprise and she nodded. Tsunade said, "We need Itachi and I know you guys are over but you don't need to talk to him. It's so in the long run we can hopefully turn the only surviving Uchihas back to the good side. You are the only one who can make Itachi follow you back unsuspected." Inika turned away and pondered for only a minute before saying, "Yea, I'll do it." Tsunade replied, "He'll hate you, Inika." Inika shrugged and said, "I don't care anymore. I want him to stay alive so I can yell at him and make him live through his mistakes." Tsunade looked worried and replied, "We'll do it the day after tomorrow. We don't have time to lose." Tsunade walked away but paused and turned back saying, "Inika you don't have to do this." Inika replied, "Trust me Tsunade I want to do this; plus my Village wants there Uchiha Clan back. I will be glad to have helped." Tsunade walked away and Inika looked at the sky she was done waiting.

The next morning Inika got up. Kakashi had packed all their stuff to enjoy the mountainside. Inika got dressed in the dark and looked at herself in the mirror and thought she saw Itachi. Inika turned but she knew it was only her imagination going wild. Flashes of Itachi on the ground dead and dying went through her mind. Inika shuddered and held her head even though she woke up from the nightmare the images were still pestering her mind. Inika gripped the front of her vanity and waited for them to wither away to the back of her mind.

A few moments went by and Inika looked at herself in the mirror once again looking at the open window that was being reflected. No one was there; Inika felt her heart drop and was beginning to feel the toll of what would happen tomorrow. Inika turned towards her door being opened by Kakashi. He smiled at her with his uncovered face. Inika smiled back to conceal her sorrow. Kakashi didn't have to worry about her problems along with his own.

Kakashi said, "Are you ready to go?" Inika nodded and replied, "I need a few more minutes but yea." Kakashi nodded and left closing the door behind him. Inika finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure her emotions did not show through her ying-yang eyes because fooling Kakashi and everyone else wasn't the problem, it was fooling Kitsune.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kakashi, Kitsune, and Inika ran towards the mountains to go have a picnic at the spring up there. It was nothing special but it was their little thing. Before long they had reached the spring and began to set up the picnic. Inika was all smiles and was succeeding at fooling everybody but yet they could tell she seemed distant. Inika laid down on the blanket and stared at the sky never once had she told Itachi about the mountain spring. Kakashi had told Inika and Kitsune that when their mothers went to go training they always came up here next to the spring.

Kitsune sat next to Inika and said quietly, "I'm going to start heading back to Sand later on tonight alright?" Inika shook her head Gaara needed Kitsune and she was probably done obsessing over him. The three of them relaxed and ate. They held conversations and played a little bit of cards before heading back down the mountain. At the bottom of the mountain Kitsune said her goodbyes and walked of towards Sand and Gaara.

Inika and Kakashi took there time walking back to the village. Kakashi looked worriedly over at Inika and wondered how she could love someone and then agree to betray him herself. Inika as if she knew what he was thinking turned towards him and said, "Tomorrow will be fine; just wait and see." Kakashi still looked at her worriedly and replied, "I can't help you with this." Inika stopped and said, "Dad, all I'm doing is leading him into a trap." Kakashi replied, "Inika you can handle the physical part yourself I know that but I'm talking about emotionally." Inika walked in front of him and never turned towards him the whole way back. Kakashi followed and wondered how she was going to stay the calm girl he loved not the demon powered half thing that had no emotion after this incident. Kakashi was wondering if Inika knew Itachi would say he hated her.

Once Inika got home she prepared for tomorrow. They would do it fairly early in the morning so it would seem as if Inika was trying to get there and back without being late to work. Tsunade stepped in her room without knocking and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Inika nodded and Tsunade continued, "We have his room ready and the special cloth that we're putting over his eyes so he can't use the sharingan. We will be leaving at 3 am so you better get some rest Inika." Inika nodded again and Tsunade left. Inika laid down on her bed and uneasy sleep rested over her.

Inika was up at 2:30 and once again dressed in the darkness of her room. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to an ANBU. The ANBU led her to the gate of the village and Tsunade showed her a map of where to lead Itachi. Inika nodded and said, "I'll be there soon so stay ready. You'll hear him try to talk to me." Tsunade nodded and replied, "Best of luck." Inika nodded and headed out.

Inika was far in the woods before she felt Itachi's presence. It was heading towards her at alarming speeds. Inika started to jog away till she knew she was in eyesight of Itachi and then she started to run. As she figured Itachi was trying to catch up but he was no match for her. Inika looked back and Itachi and her locked eyes for only a moment before she turned her head back to look forward. Inika passed the first set of ANBU but Itachi never noticed he was too focused on her. All at once the ANBU jumped him and he stared at Inika with disbelief. He was quickly tied up and had the bandaged wrapped around his eyes but Inika knew he could still feel her chakra. Itachi said, "How could you betray me Inika! You told me you loved me!" Inika replied, "I did." Itachi said, "I hate you Inika Hatake. I hate you with everything in me and to think I was stupid enough to actually think about crossing that bridge. A lie that you've spun around till I was snared. You are not a wolf Inika but a black widow spider!" Inika was stung by his words and just stood there as the ANBU pulled him away. Inika watched Itachi's back the back she once wrapped her arms around in a sweet embrace. Inika slowly but surely followed them to the village.

Itachi was placed in his cell and anger bubbled up inside of him. He had been betrayed by the one person he trusted and loved. The one he was willing to give anything up for. He punched the wall a couple of times to release some of the anger before sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap. A couple of tears fell from his eyes.

Inika walked around the village and felt Itachi's chakra pulsing in her head before finally calming down. She felt another presence she was getting used to feeling; she turned around to see Naruto running up to her. Naruto never slowed down and bombarded her in the chest. Inika fell to the ground looking at Naruto's eyes. He yelled at her, "Why did you do that Inika? You told me you loved him and then you betrayed him! Why!" Naruto was close to tears and Inika calmly replied, "You and I are two different people Naruto. You will never understand." Inika began to sit up and Naruto said, "I thought you were different then everyone else Inika." Inika replied, "Who are you to judge me Naruto, you never even asked me about your parents. You never asked me anything! If you could ever wrap your mind around it I turned Itachi in because I still love him! I would rather have him alive and hating me with a burning passion then be dead loving me with all his heart. I can stand not having the happy ending." Inika pushed Naruto all the way off before standing up. Naruto didn't look at her and said, "You know who my parents are?" Inika turned and replied, "Ask me another day Naruto."

Inika ran the rest of the way to her house. She raced up the stairs to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed sobbing. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder she smacked it away. Comfort was something she did not want. The presence was still there and Inika screamed, "Leave me alone!" The presence didn't leave and Inika turned to be facing Sakura. She locked eyes with her for a moment before using her chakra to throw her across the room. Sakura hit the wall and Inika heard a snap. Inika stared into Sakura's terrified eyes and Kakashi came in as soon as Inika was about to use her chakra again. Kakashi's Ninja Dogs pushed her down and Kakashi raced over saying, "Sakura are you alright?!" Sakura shook her head and replied, "I think I broke something when she tossed me." Kakashi nodded and said, "Pakkun kept Inika in here and make sure she doesn't attack anyone else." Pakkun nodded and Inika's eyes were now red with only purple being her pupil.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and sped out of the house as fast as he could. Sakura looked at him and said, "I came to see if she was alright and then she attacked me." Kakashi replied, "That was her raw power engulfing you when she tossed you. When her emotions are raw like that she loses control and Dawn is unable to take it so it's no man's land in her brain. Inika in that state can't distinguish friend or foe. She wouldn't have known it was you. Once she told me all she saw was chakra and nothing else."

Once inside the doctors began to put the broken and fractured bones back in place. Sakura had two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and her funny bone on the same arm was shattered. Kakashi said, "I would love to stay but I have to get the Hyuuga Clan to seal off her chakra temporarily." Sakura nodded and watched her old sensei race off.

Inika began tearing the dogs off one by one she was in her predator stage and no longer had control of her own body. Eternal Dawn grasp for control but Inika's suppressed self grabbed it before she did. Inika lifted her head up and smiled evilly; Pakkun said, "Inika?" Inika's face turned towards him and replied, "Sorry but she's sleeping right now. My name is Adauchi." Pakkun's eyes widen as he said, "Vengeance." Inika's other personality smiled and replied, "Vengeance or Adauchi it doesn't matter to me." Pakkun said, "Go get Kakashi we have a serious issue here." One of the dogs ran and Vengeance picked him up with a strand of Chakra and replied, "No, no, no we can't have any of that now doggies." Kakashi came in with Hinata and Neji and Vengeance turned and said, "Welcome home Kakashi long time no see." Kakashi looked at her and said, "And who are you?" Vengeance smiled and replied, "Aw you don't remember me? Well that wouldn't be the case if that stupid wolf wasn't stuck in here either. Your lovely little daughter has been keeping me locked up for awhile now but no longer. I will take control of this body and that wolf demon can go bark up another tree."

Kakashi said to Hinata and Neji, "That is not Inika nor the demon sealed inside her Eternal Dawn. Meet Inika's other self Vengeance. Once you seal off her chakra though Eternal Dawn at least should be able to over power her." Vengeance replied, "Ah that is if you can catch me." Vengeance jumped out the window and landed running. Kakashi, Neji, and Hinata ran after her. Vengeance smiled as she ran; she had been trapped for so long and she could feel Eternal Dawn's presence drawling ever so close to knock her down. To tell the truth Vengeance was a little frightened of Eternal Dawn's power but that wolf was nothing with her in control.

Kakashi said, "The hardest part is getting her to stop. Dawn and Inika had been very good at keeping her suppressed in the back of Inika's brain." Hinata said, "How did Inika get Vengeance?" Kakashi said, "Sometimes when you put a demon in someone they create another personality to help keep things under control. Inika's other personality is Vengeance. Vengeance wishes only to use Inika's and Dawn's powers for her own greedy self. Vengeance though has one downfall she can only gain control when Inika is in emotional distress and Eternal Dawn is having trouble grasping power which sense there is three of them Inika has to give her. Once Inika is out of play it is pretty much a race of who can get there first." Neji replied, "So Vengeance is pretty much Inika's evil side?" Kakashi nodded and Hinata said, "This is going to be tough."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Vengeance finally paused because Eternal Dawn was starting to give her a headache. She saw the ninjas come up and said, "I finally get to see how much power this body has got after all these years." Neji ran up to her and used his Gentle Fist. Vengeance dodged them and said, "I plan to stay away from that. Getting hit would be very bad." She glanced behind her at Hinata and continued, "Another one? What is it, Day of White Eyed Freaks? I'm serious how many spawns can you possibly watch just sitting around waiting for them to mature so they're useful." Hinata said, "Neji, who uses the word spawn anymore?" Neji shrugged, "Kitsune has used it on occasion but I don't appreciate being called a freak especially for the first time in sixteen years." Vengeance replied, "Oh Boohoo, tell someone who cares FREAK!" She then darted away.

Vengeance darted around Konoha with Hyuugas trailing after her. Vengeance then darted into the ANBU station. She looked at the signs until one caught her eye. Vengeance muttered to herself and stepped in.

Itachi was on the bed but noticed her come in. "Never thought I would be seeing you here so soon you traitor. I really can't believe you would stoop that low Inika." Vengeance replied, "Sorry dude but Inika's not here at the moment, you can give me a message and I would think about relaying it to her but good thing for me that she's out cold." Itachi looked slightly confused and Vengeance continued, "Oh did no one tell you, Inika's schizophrenic. My name is Adauchi but you can just call me Vengeance; I am the sleeper in Inika's brain but for no longer. I will rule this body instead of being the one always in the back not doing anything. So don't be expecting to see Inika anytime soon but even if I wasn't in control she's in a pinch so you wouldn't be seeing her anyways." Itachi looked at her and replied, "Your chakra is a different color. Yet it's mixed in with Inika's." Vengeance flicked him in the head and said, "I wonder why. Maybe because we share a body. Yea that's it; I already informed you she was a schizo. Well I got to go toddles." Vengeance then left the room in search of more chaos.

As soon as Vengeance stepped out the Hyuuga Clan surrounded her. Kitsune was among them and looked at Vengeance with cold eyes. Vengeance said, "Hey look it's the little foxy girl. We've grown up haven't we?" Kitsune replied, "Adauchi go back to your dark little corner. You belong there." Vengeance said, "Testy, but what can I say you've always have been. Comes from being raised as a ruler of a flawed society." Kitsune's eyebrow twitched and Vengeance continued, "Am I hitting a nerve yet Your Highness?" Kitsune replied calmly, "Whatever would make you think that Adauchi?" Vengeance smiled and said, "I'm not giving this body up with out a fight." Kitsune shook her head and replied, "You haven't realized yet have you? You have already lost." At that moment, all of the Hyuggas used their Byakyugan on Vengeance.

Kitsune looked on as Vengeance fell to the ground temporarily losing control. At that moment, Eternal Dawn took over and looked straight ahead repelling the Byakyugan. Many of the Hyuugas stumbled and Kitsune said, "The Byakyugan is no longer needed. Welcome back to power Eternal Dawn. Did you enjoy your vacation?" Dawn looked at Kitsune and replied, "Not really Adauchi causes many restless days and nights." The Hyuuga Clan stared at her and Dawn said, "Boo!" They all jumped back ten feet and it was silent for a minute. Then all at once, everyone broke out into a fit of laughter except for Kitsune who looked at Eternal Dawn questionably; when was Inika coming back?

Kitsune left the group to go see Itachi to make sure Adauchi did not harm him mentally or physically. Itachi was still sitting on the bed with the cloth covering his eyes. He looked like he could see but Kitsune chose to pull it down so they could make actual eye contact. Itachi looked at her and Kitsune sat across from him saying, "Did Adauchi do something, you know, Adauchi-like?" Itachi gave her a quizzical look and replied, "You mean Inika's _other_ self?" Kitsune nodded and said, "That would be her. Her name is Adauchi and she's insane; running around causing a ruckus like she always does." Itachi replied, "She seemed kind of nice." Kitsune practically fell out of her chair and said, "If you want to believe that, that's your own mental problem." Itachi sat there silently for a few minutes staring at her and said, "So why are you here?" Kitsune replied, "To make sure Adauchi didn't kill you, we already went over this." He said, "But why do you care about me, Inika hates me so I don't see why you should even care at all." She replied, "Inika doesn't hate you for one and I don't care to explain any of it to you because it would take to long to get it through your thick skull. Besides someone has to feel sorry for you. You should be seeing that brother of yours soon; I bet he cares a whole lot about how they treat your life. Seeing as how he wants to kill you himself and all." Eternal Dawn walked up behind Kitsune. Itachi said, "So the girl behind you is Adauchi?" Eternal Dawn said, "Eh, no. I'm Dawn." Itachi scratched his head and replied, "So where is Adauchi and Inika?" "Asleep, well Inika is anyways.," said Dawn. Kitsune stands up and says, "Well this was a nice chat, but I got to go now. Time for the cloth to go back up, we don't need you to torture any of your guards now, do we?" Kitsune put the cloth over his eyes and turned away. Only then did Itachi noticed the Uchiha crest on her back. "Hey, you! Wait!" Kitsune turned around shaking her finger and said, "Nope. Another day. Bye, Itachi."   
Eternal Dawn sat down outside the station and looked at Konoha. People went passed her trying not to glance her way. She knew that by now that everyone knew that she was in control of the body. Mothers kept their children away from her as she sat there. Dawn pulled her legs up close to her body and wrapped her arms around them. Kitsune sat down next to her and said, "You ok?" Dawn grinned wolf-like and replied, "I'm fine Kit, the last time I was in control of something I was tearing apart the waterfall village. I'm still angry at them for killing my son, but overtime I guess my wrath has cooled." Kitsune looked at her saying sorrowfully, "I like spending time with you and all but when is Inika coming back?" Dawn looked at the setting sun and replied, "Only she can answer that Kit. Only she can answer that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Naruto was sleeping in his room when he heard a knock on the door. Lazily he got up and went to open it. Dawn stared into his eyes and he jumped back saying, "What the! What are you doing here?!" Dawn replied, "I want to speak with Kyuubi please. Him and I have some unfinished business." Naruto said, "I don't know how." Dawn smiled and knocked him out. She waited a few minutes and said, "Kyuubi you have to talk to me sometime either now or in the next 500 years." Naruto opened his eyes and replied, "You don't have to yell Dawn I can hear you just fine." Dawn smiled at Kyuubi and said, "It's been to long, way to long." Kyuubi smiled at her and replied, "I heard your son died. He was barely 50 years old wasn't he?" Dawn looked at him sadly and said, "Yes, Kahn was barely 50 when he was killed. He was still only a little pup." Kyuubi replied, "I'm sorry Dawn he would have grown up to be a very powerful Ookami." Dawn said, "I got to go. Bye Kyuu. I hope that you know that he wouldn't completely be an Ookami he would have a little fox in him too. You would have been able to tell if you had seen him." Kyuubi watched her leave and looked out the window and muttered under his breath, "I wish I could have met my son just once Dawn I truly do."

Dawn walked home with the moon lighting her way. Since she had been in control now for a little while her facial marking were starting to appear. Unlike Naruto Inika didn't have any birthmarks to show she was inhabited by a demon the only thing that showed it were her yin-yang eyes. She looked sadly at her reflection in the window; her hair had gotten messy, and her marking were starting to look like bruises underneath her eyes. Her fang teeth also were starting to grow a little bit longer as well as her fingernails. Dawn looked at her waist length messy hair saying, "We need to do something about this."

Dawn wandered around the village until she could smell Kitsune. Once she caught her smell, she caught up with her. Kitsune wasn't that surprised when she saw Dawn running up to her. She almost thought it was Inika but could tell that their runs were different. Kitsune's heart sank as Dawn sat next to her. Dawn looked at her and said, "I am in need of your assistance Kitsune." Kitsune cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Really and what would that be?" Dawn picked up a strand of hair saying, "This…needs to be fixed." Kitsune smiled and replied, "Let's go back to Kakashi's house and I'll brush it and pull it back for you." Dawn nodded eagerly.

Back at Kakashi's house Kitsune begun to brush Inika's hair. It had been a long time since she had even touched the dark blue strands that felt soft to the touch. Dawn sat patiently in front of the mirror. She trusted Kitsune with Inika's long silky hair. Kitsune finished brushing it and tied it back into a French braid. Dawn looked at it appreciatively before patting Kitsune's hand. Dawn said, "Don't worry Kitsune she will be back soon."

_Meanwhile… _

Inika walked through the passages of her mind. In reality, she just wanted to waste time before she _had_ to go back. Vengeance glared at her every time they crossed paths, which was often enough. Inika sat down in one of the hallways and began to ponder about what she was going to do next. Placing her head in her hands, she finally let herself cry. Hurting Itachi was the last thing she wanted to do but at the time, she made her decision she was angry with him and just wanted him to come back with her. Vengeance stared at her from the comfort of the shadows, her domain.

Itachi sat on his bed in his cell. He had become numb to everything even the food they gave him tasted like sand in his mouth, so he just stopped eating it. His stomach no longer growled for the food that he would never give it. His red eyes that had shown so bright with passion were now dull. Itachi didn't care now if he died or not; Inika no longer cared for him.

Kitsune ran to the ANBU station when she heard that Itachi hadn't eaten for days and just sat motionlessly in his cell. The guard let her in and she sat in front of him pulling off the cloth that covered his eyes. Itachi looked at her but never spoke a word. Kitsune tried to smile but she quickly let it go. The pain that showed in his eyes made her sad and she tried to cheer her up. First thing that comes to mind, tell him what he wants to know. Kitsune said, "So Itachi, you want to know why I have the Uchiha symbol on my back." Itachi cocked an eyebrow; this was a good sign. Kitsune replied, "I supposed I could tell you, but I'm not too clear about all the details. It seems that your aunt Kisa was my mother. Some how she knew what you were planning and left me in Kakashi's care. Then the whole Snow rubbish happened and I had to go there. So I left before you killed everyone and I guess my mom kept me a secret so no one knew I existed." Itachi voiced cracked as he replied, "That actually makes a lot of sense." Itachi turned his head away and Kitsune still saw the pain in his eyes. Kitsune got up and said, "Itachi I can't help you with the emotional pain, but my advice is when Inika comes back you should talk to her." Kitsune left the room without putting the cloth back up; Itachi didn't care anymore if he got out or not.

Dawn walked through the corridors of Inika's mind. She was quite familiar with the layout and found Inika quickly. Eternal Dawn was in her actual form and said, "Inika you need to go back. My markings have already started to stain your skin. The back of your shoulders have already gone past the line of returning to normal. You have to face it sometime and I did not raise a pup to back down when she is afraid." Inika looked at Dawn and replied, "But I'm scared. Maybe he won't understand." Dawn slapped Inika across the face and said, "You willingly took that chance Inika. Now live with the consequences." Inika stared at Dawn who bared her teeth at her and Inika replied, "Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Inika woke up for the first time in awhile. As Dawn said, her wolf markings were staining her skin. Inika glanced at her back and on her shoulder blades were the marks of Eternal Dawn. She grabbed her towel and headed towards the bathroom.

The steaming water felt refreshing against her. Inika stood there for a couple minutes letting the water flow down her body in little streams. When she got out, she heard noises within the house. Wrapping her towel around her, she headed down the stairs.

Naruto and Lee were moving furniture around in the living room. Inika came down and said, "I liked it the way it was Naruto." Naruto looked at her with a slight fear in his eyes. Inika stared back at him and replied, "And your problem is?" Lee made a big gulp and said, "Worthy wolf demon we mean you no disrespect." Inika cocked an eyebrow and replied, "As much as I love being addressed as worthy I'm not Dawn." Naruto took out his kunai and said, "Vengeance?" Inika replied, "Um, no, let's try Inika." Naruto looked doubtful and Inika continued, "Just move my furniture back before I come back downstairs or you'll wish it was Vengeance and not me." Inika went back up the stairs to her room. Naruto looked at Lee and said, "I think she just might be back." Lee nodded and replied, "But she still has all those scary markings." Naruto said, "I would start moving the furniture back."

Inika got dressed and looked up in her closet. She saw a big box and pulled it down. Sitting on her bed Inika opened it and found a lot of her old stuff in it of when she had lived with her Uncle Minato; Naruto's dad. Inika also found multiple pictures and her old teddy bear. One picture caught her eye; it was her uncle and Naruto's mom before she had Naruto. Inika dug through the box and found more of her uncle's stuff. It seemed to her that she had gotten most of his stuff including his headband, and jacket. Inika touched the soft material and put it close to her face trying to remember what her uncle felt like. A couple minutes later she placed it down and started to separate her stuff from her uncle's.

Inika had packed all of her uncle's things in a separate box and sealed it tightly. Inika picked up the box and headed downstairs. Naruto was gone and so was Lee. Sighing she walked out of the house to find Naruto.

Naruto had gone home after putting the furniture back in its place. Inika seemed back but not completely. He decided to sit at home for a little while and ponder what to do next. After about 15 minutes, he heard knocking on the door.

Inika gave a small smile when he opened the door. She was fully dressed now and holding a box. Inika said, "I got something to show you. I found it when I was trying to find my clothes." They sat across from each other on the bed and Naruto opened the box in wonder. What he found though was not what he expected. Old photographs and clothing were in the box. As he pulled out the photos Inika said, "Those are pictures of your parents but mostly it's your dad. I never really knew your mom when I was younger, but there are some pictures of her. She's the red head." Naruto pulled out pictures and could point out Kakashi, Jirayia, and even little Inika. Naruto found one picture and said, "Inika who's this lady with the purple eyes and the dark blue braided hair?" Inika smiled sadly and replied, "Her name is Nika Namikaze, she was my mother." Naruto said, "She's very pretty." Naruto picked up a long white coat with red flames at the bottom and black writing on the back and continued, "What's this?" Inika ran her fingers over the jacket and replied, "It belonged to your father and that's his headband too. I have too go but what I do faintly remember about your mother is that her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was from the Land of the Whirlpool. Actually, I remember her ninjutsu being quite like yours but I didn't see her often since I was rarely with your dad. I was constantly in other's care like the 3rd, Jirayia, and Kisa, Kitsune's mother. Kakashi was so heartbroken when my mother died that he barely could take care of himself much less Kitsune and me." Naruto said, "Thank you Inika. Really, this means a lot to me." Inika smiled as she walked out the door and picked up her teddy bear from outside the door. She had to face her fears sometime.

Inika headed towards the ANBU station holding the teddy bear tightly in her arms. The guards let her pass without a word and Inika guessed the Dawn had stopped by more than once. Inika looked into the cell. Itachi looked bony and there was no fire burning in his eyes. Biting her lip and holding the teddy bear close she walked in.

Itachi barely noticed as Inika sat across from him on the other side of the room. She didn't make eye contact with him and that's when Itachi noticed that before him was the actual Inika and the thing she was holding most was her most prized possession from childhood; her teddy bear.

Itachi couldn't even muster the strength to yell at her so he just studied her. Inika was worried and afraid he could sense that from her but what she did next surprised him. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she started to cry in front of him. Something in Itachi clicked and he couldn't be mad at her. Tears streamed down her face as she shook violently with sobs. Slowly Itachi got up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her for a couple minutes but she was to busy crying to notice. Falling to his knees, he embraced her in a hug. Inika latched on to him and held on to him for dear life. Itachi leaned his head on top of hers and the smell of roses drifted in his nose. He felt relaxed but the act of her betrayal filled him with anger as he pulled away from her.

Tears were still falling from her eyes, and Itachi said, "Why did you betray me?! I trusted you with my life Inika." Inika looked away and replied, "I would rather have you alive and hate me with a burning passion then be dead and love me with all your heart." Itachi looked at her in disbelief and Inika stood up and continued, "It wasn't right for me too come here after I just had an emotional talk with Naruto. I'm sorry." Itachi still was in shock and Inika walked over to him placing the teddy bear next to him before she walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Inika saw Kitsune when she walked out and she smiled sadly at her. Kitsune embraced her in a tight hug and said, "I missed you so much Inika. Never leave me again." Inika nodded and grabbed on to Kitsune like her life was in danger. Kitsune continued, "Everyone has been worried about you. We were all scared that you wouldn't come back." Inika quietly replied, "I just wish that everybody can forget about it for awhile. I don't want to talk about it." Kitsune could only nod and led Inika back home.

Kakashi picked her up when he saw her. He had heard from Lee that she was back. Tears fell from Kakashi's eyes as he held her close to him. Inika laid her head on his chest but her mind was on someone else. Even with everyone around her, she felt utterly alone.

Inika sat up alone that night in her room until she was sure everyone was asleep. Quietly she walked down the steps into the living room. Inika bit the inside of her cheek out of nervousness and walked to the door that led to the basement. She quietly went down the steps and started to search for a box. Inika found it with little difficulty and walked up the stairs with it. No one had woken up yet and Inika placed one of the videos in the VCR. The home movie begun.

Inika stared at the screen at her mother's smiling face. Her mom was laughing and smiling at the video camera. Jirayia, Kakashi and even her uncle Minato were in the tape laughing with each other. Inika heard a baby cry and her mother picked up the baby her and said to the camera, "Isn't she precious? Say hi to the camera Inika, your going to be a star." Kakashi picked her up and said, "I think you would be better suited as a ninja. People would know her name far and wide." Kitsune's mother turned the camera towards herself and said, "This is what ninjas do with their life, get married and then pregnant." Inika's mother replied, "Or we can do what you did and just get pregnant first." The camera was placed on the table and Inika watched as two grown women ran around the living room. Jirayia's voiced boomed as he said, "Kisa you'll lose the child if you keep doing that." Kisa lifted up her chin and replied, "I think my child will be fine and I also think that she will be just as insane as I am." Minato said, "Oh so your baby is a she now?" Kisa pointed her finger at him and replied, "Yes I think it will be a girl and I also think that you should watch your tongue. You're here playing with your niece when you will have your own child to worry about soon enough." Minato smiled widely and said, "Yep, and I assure you that the child will be a great ninja someday." Nika picked up her daughter and replied, "I think that between you and Kushina you're going to have a trouble maker. A great kid but definitely a troublemaker." Minato smiled at her and said, "Bring it on little sister."

Kakashi walked up behind Inika and said, "She was beautiful wasn't she?" Inika could only nod as she watched the tape end. Kakashi and her sat their in silence when the tape stopped. Kakashi placed another one in and they watched movies of her mother throughout the night.

Well after Inika had fallen asleep, Kakashi kept his eyes locked on his dead fiancé. Her smile illuminated and her voice was soft and calming. Kakashi felt tears fall from his eyes when he heard Nika start to sing her lullaby to Inika. It was almost dawn from Kakashi finally went to his room to fall asleep.

Kitsune came downstairs to see Inika fast asleep with her head resting on the couch. Her blue hair was covering half of her face and her lips were slightly parted. Kitsune came over and gently nudged her awake. Inika's eyes flickered open and she said quietly, "You should watch some of those videos sometime. Your mother is in them." Kitsune shrugged and replied, "Maybe but I have to get back to Sand soon. So I might not have time." Inika got up and went up the stairs leaving Kitsune by herself downstairs. Kitsune walked out the door.

Inika looked at herself in the mirror and then outside; Sasuke would be coming any day now to go after Itachi. She picked up her training weights she used in Snow; she would not allow anyone to die from the encounter. She wrapped the training weights around her and put some baggy clothes on top. The weights were covered by one of her civilian clothes from Snow. Inika looked at herself in the mirror; the shirt showed her shoulders and you could see the top of her tank top, the sleeves extended past her fingers. The shirt was white so it contrasted with the black tank top and her dark blue crystal necklace from her birthday. The over pants she was wearing was black with white swirls all over it. Inika could barely move at first but her body got used to the extra weight it had to pick up. Inika slowly moved down the steps.

Tsunade waited patiently for Inika to come to her. She had figured out a short time ago that Inika had finally woken up. Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk and stared at the door impatiently. Inika had never been late to work in her life and now she was diddily-daddiling. Tsunade groaned and hit her head on the desk, the one time she did want her after an incident she wasn't here. Tsunade groaned loudly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Inika was walking through the village warming up. Shizune ran up too her and said, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you immediately. Why are you walking so slow?" Inika looked up and replied, "I'm training. Tell Tsunade I'll be there in five minutes." Shizune nodded and ran back to tell Tsunade. Inika looked in the direction of the Hokage's office and groaned. She picked up the pace a little.

Tsunade tapped her fingers after she heard the news and after a couple minutes finally saw Inika walking towards her. Shizune was right she was walking slower than usual and did not attempt to walk any farther once she got past the doorway. Inika sat on the ground carefully and looked at Tsunade and said, "You wanted me?" Tsunade looked at her questionably and replied, "Is something wrong?" Inika shook her head no and said, "I've been training. That is why I'm walking so slowly. Would it be possible to let me have the rest of the week off to train in my special place?" Tsunade replied, "The field in the woods I still can't find?" Inika shook her head and said, "It's a little hard to find, but yes the Field of Daises." Tsunade replied, "Do you honestly need a week off?" Inika said, "Sasuke will be coming to get Itachi any day now and I want to be prepared. I'm taking the necessary precautions and going back to training myself Snow's way. I also propose that I take Itachi with me." Tsunade said, "Absolutely not! Have you gone insane?" Inika replied, "No. I don't trust your ninja to protect him once Sasuke gets here, and Sasuke will think that Itachi is in the ANBU station so then instead of concentrating on Itachi and Sasuke all you have to worry about is the younger Uchiha. It actually makes a lot of sense." Tsunade said, "You won't let him lose?" Inika replied, "No and he will probably not want to leave anyways. I'm to much of a distraction for him." Tsunade looked at her and said, "Ok you can take him with you but instead of a week you only get 3 days and 4 nights understand?" Inika nodded and turned to walk out of the room but Tsunade said, "So how are you training in Snow's way?" Inika took of her top shirt to show the weights and replied, "They're covering every inch of my body." Inika put back on the shirt and walked out.

Inika walked home and her body was finally getting used to the extra weight so she could move faster. Throwing some stuff together in a bag, she grabbed food and headed to her special place.

She walked to the center of the field and put her stuff down before going to the ANBU station to get Itachi.

Itachi sat with his eyes closed and his head resting on the wall behind him. He was concentrating on Inika's chakra and watched her walk around the village but she seemed slower. Itachi felt a blanket of anxiety wrap itself around him and he became uneasy. He then sensed her chakra coming his way and started to feel excited.

Inika walked into the ANBU station and smiled at one of the guards saying, "I'm sure Tsunade told you guys what I'm doing right?" The guards nodded and replied, "We detest the decision though." Inika shrugged and said, "That's your problem not mine. I just don't trust you guys with him. He _is_ a valuable person you know." The guard she smiled at glared at her and she continued, "Your feelings mean nothing to me." Inika walked into Itachi's cell.

Itachi looked at her concerned and said, "Are you alright? Are you sick? You have been walking slowly. Are you alright?" Inika replied in an uncaring voice, "I'm fine and healthy and your coming with me on a vacation for you from this place for three days." Itachi raised an eyebrow and said, "So what are we doing on this vacation?" Inika tied his hands behind his back and replied, "I'm training and you're coming with me. It's not really a vacation but I don't trust them not to kill you." Itachi said, "Whatever lets just go." Inika grabbed his arm and walked out.

They walked quietly next to each other and Itachi nuzzled her ear as they walked. Inika looked at him and said, "Can you stop that?" Itachi replied, "Is it bothering you or can you not concentrate?" Inika said, "Both and aren't you supposed to be a cold, heartless member of the Akasuki?" Itachi replied, "I can't with you. When I'm around you and it's just us I'm just me and your just you." Inika said, "Well stop until we get to the field then." Itachi pulled away and replied, "Have it your way but I felt the way you shivered." Inika blushed and started to walk faster.

They made it to the field and Itachi said, "So do you plan on untying me?" Inika replied, "No, like I said I'm training. You're just here for the ride." Itachi said, "Face me when you say that." Inika stood in front of him and began to repeat herself when Itachi leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Inika stood there for a second before she started to kiss him back. Itachi broke apart from her and said, "Now don't you have training to get to?" Inika grinned at him and replied, "It's your lost and I'm still not untying you." Itachi watched her pull off her extra clothes and said, "And here I was thinking I would get a treat." Inika didn't even glance back and replied, "Those are your dreams Itachi. Sorry but they're not reality." Itachi sat in the daisies to watch her practice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Inika's waist long blue hair was tied in a tight braid as she went through her forms. Starting from the beginning and working her way up to the ones, she used to do for her morning practice. At first, her body strained and screamed at the pain it had to endure but slowly the muscles loosened to the old forms they new too well. Itachi watched in awe but also in slight disgust. The forms he saw were difficult to hold and move into gracefully. One false move and Inika could have kunai embedded in her torso. He had seen the way she practiced in Konoha it was very graceful and fluid like but resembled a dance like this one. Itachi just continued watching her.

Her face twisted in pain, and her hands grabbed at the earth under her. Inika was in the final pose and it was painful. The elders of the village had called it the Ice Dragon and Phoenix form. The top of all the forms the only one Inika could not master before she left Snow. Kitsune had never seen the point of learning them because Tundra gave her the power of the village. Her specialty was ice and snow. Inika felt herself falling, threw herself to the side, and saw her savior. The daisies rose up and caught her. Inika smiled this was her gift from having Eternal Dawn in her. The earth heeded her every command. Slowly the blanket of daisies came back to the earth with their valuable possession. Inika kept still on the daisies and Itachi said, "Inika are you alright?!" Inika replied, "Of course I am. You never wondered when we were younger how I could always ran faster than you even though I'm younger?" Itachi said, "I was thought you were fast." Inika replied sadly, "I cheated. I had the ground pull me to the finish line and made it seem like I was running but I could have stood still and beaten you still." Itachi looked at her and then started laughing. Inika sat up and stared at him before saying, "What's so funny?" Itachi replied, "The fact that all this time I thought you were some girl with wings on her feet and in realty you pretty much and wings on the ground around you." Inika glared and said, "I'm going to get that form down by the end of tonight." Itachi groaned and lay down to watch the clouds.

Itachi ended up dosing off and Inika smiled. He looked like a child that had no worries. Inika perfected her placement of her hands and gently slid her body into the form of the Ice Dragon and Phoenix. She smiled at her self as she gently went to stand up. Itachi was still sound asleep and Inika had the daisies make a wall around him so he wouldn't get hurt while she practiced. The daisies wrapped around him like a rose bud with a hole up top for the sunlight to shine on his face. Inika went back to practicing.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open when the sun started to set. He gasps for a minute at his newfound prison. He backed up so he could touch the wall with his hands. They were daisies and he said, "Inika!"

Inika heard Itachi's voice call out to her and she walked to the daisies that were protecting him. She touched the masterpiece and the daisies started to untwist themselves to show their treasure.

Itachi sat dumbfounded as the daisies started to open themselves up and go back into the ground. He looked up at Inika and said, "What was that?!" Inika gently pet one of the daisies and replied, "You fell asleep and I was practicing throwing kunai so I made a protective barrier for you so you wouldn't get hurt." Itachi looked at the daisies surrounding him and said, "So why have I never seen you use this power before?" Inika sat in the daisies and replied, "I didn't have this much control when I was younger and only was I in life threatening danger or racing with you did they do anything. I guess I don't use it as much because I've never really used it. This is the most I have ever used it since I was in Snow that one time." Itachi cocked an eyebrow and Inika continued, "Sorry but it's a secret between Kitsune and me." Inika's mind went back to the time when they had a mean woman taking care of them. Kitsune and her had taken matters into their own hands and had taken her life one morning using their powers. Since then both of them had kept to using their powers to a minimum. Itachi saw her face fall and he smiled at her saying, "Well the past is the past." Inika looked at him before sitting next to him looking at the stars and said, "So are you hungry?" Itachi's stomach growled and they both laughed.

Inika made him dinner and untied him so he could feed himself. Itachi watched her from across the small fire she had made on a dirt platform she had made. Inika poked at her food but he could tell that her mind was somewhere else. He reached behind him and picked up a kunai she had accidentally left in the ground. Placing the kunai away he began to once again eat.

_Meanwhile…_

Tsunade was studying the scrolls in front of her. Placing her head down on the desk, she decided to take a little nap.

Jiraiya was back for a visit and was walking to go see Tsunade. When he came in he said, "So Shizune where is Tsunade?" Shizune put a finger to her lips and replied, "She just fell asleep." Jiraiya nodded and said, "Do you know where Inika is?" Shizune replied, "She went out to train she won't be back for 2 more days and 3 nights." Jiraiya nodded and walked into Tsunade's office. As Shizune said, she was fast asleep with her head on her desk. Jiraiya went over to her and picked her up gently. He walked out and said quietly, "I'll put her to bed, Shizune don't worry." Shizune nodded as Jiraiya walked out.

Jiraiya held her close and Tsunade ended up grabbing onto him. He smiled down at her as he walked back to her house. The door was unlocked and Jiraiya let himself in. Holding on to Tsunade with one arm he pulled the covers down on her bed and gently laid her down. Jiraiya pulled the covers up and kissed her on the purple diamond on her forehead. Before Jiraiya left he said, "Sweet dreams Tsunade."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Inika laid down to go to sleep after she tied Itachi's hands back together. He was only a couple feet away with his back to her. Inika closed her eyes to drift into a restless sleep.

Itachi woke up to hear tossing. He turned and saw Inika rolling around crazily. Itachi started to get worried about it and took out the kunai he had hiding. He cut the ropes and ran over to her. Itachi picked Inika up and held her in a sitting position close to his body. Inika woke up at the sudden contact but made no attempt to move out of Itachi's arms. Itachi put his head on top of hers and rocked her slowly. Inika allowed herself this simple pleasure but one thing nagged at the back of her mind, how Itachi got out.

Inika wrapped her hands around his wrists and said, "How did you get out?" Itachi was surprised in the position he could not move and he saw Inika move out of his lap and used one of her forms so now she was in front of him but her hands never moved from his wrists. Itachi looked at her and she continued, "Don't make me break your wrists to get my answer Itachi. We both know I will." Itachi looked at her and replied, "I don't enjoy being tied up in our special place Inika." Inika tightened her grip and Itachi's eyebrow twitched but other than that his face stayed still. Inika said calmly, "Itachi." Itachi looked at her and replied, "I picked up one of your kunai when you were practicing and I cut the rope when I saw you having a nightmare." Inika said, "I don't need you to protect me Itachi. I've taken care of myself plenty of times without you; I think I can handle a little nightmare." Itachi got up and walked up behind her. Inika didn't even flinched when he put his hands on her shoulders. Inika stared in front of her and Itachi turned her around. Itachi looked at her and replied, "I can't bear to see you in pain Inika. I care about you more than anything else in the world." Inika still didn't look up at him and he leaned down to look at her eye-to-eye and continued, "Why don't you believe me Inika?" Inika looked at him and said, "I wouldn't believe Kakashi if he told me that to my face because I know it isn't true." Itachi looked at her with disbelief and replied, "Kakashi loves you Inika and so do I. If I didn't love you then I would have killed you by now and you know that to be true." Inika pulled back from him and walked away. Itachi like a dog followed her, Inika rose up her hand, and daisies surrounded Itachi in a cocoon. Itachi pounded on the wall and said, "Inika you can't run away from your problems, and I still need you." Inika bit her lip and replied, "And what happens to me once you don't need me anymore are you going to toss me aside like you did your family." Itachi said, "That's different and you know it is. Why do you insist on not being happy?" Inika lay down in the daisies and covered her ears as the tears slowly slid down her face.

Itachi pounded on the wall and tears slid down his eyes. He finally ended up sliding down on the ground and leaned his head against the wall. Itachi whispered, "Let me help you Inika, please let me help you." Even though Inika covered her ears, she heard him and the wall came down. Itachi ran over towards her tripping a little bit. Itachi collapsed next to her and pulled her towards him. Inika stayed still as Itachi ran his hand through her hair and held her. Itachi rested his head on her shoulder and let himself cry. Inika turned her head towards him and he saw that she was crying too. Itachi kissed her forehead and laid down next to her still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. Itachi whispered in Inika's ear, "I need you always."

Kitsune woke up with a start. Gaara was still sound asleep next to her. She quietly slid out of their bed and wrapped a robe around her. Kitsune was surprised at how chilly it could get at night but she walked silently down the stairs as she would in Konoha. Temari was at the stove making hot chocolate, and said, "You want some?" Kitsune nodded and Temari continued, "I couldn't sleep either, but I guess for different reasons." Kitsune replied, "Don't get me wrong I love Gaara but is it wrong for me to miss my family too?" Temari said, "You don't think of Gaara as your family?"

Gaara looked over and noticed that Kitsune wasn't in bed with him. He got up and walked down the stairs to the voices. Gaara was on the bottom step when he heard Temari's question.

Temari continued, "Well do you?" Kitsune replied, "Not really. Like I said I miss my family especially Inika and sometimes even Gaara isn't enough." Gaara came into the kitchen and said, "No one is keeping you here Kitsune. If you want to leave then just go." Kitsune replied, "You know that's not what I meant." Gaara said, "When have you ever said something that you did not mean?" Kitsune replied, "Never, and I do miss my family but isn't that just natural for me to do?" Gaara said, "Well if you miss them so much the door's open. I don't want to see you here when I come home tomorrow." Kitsune got up and replied, "Well if I'm not wanted that much I will go back home. I'll go pack right now so I won't be a burden to you anymore." Kitsune got up and walked up the stairs to pack her things.

Kakashi sat at the window with a cup of coffee. Both of his daughters were out and he was all by his lonesome. He took another sip of his coffee. Outside the rain was pelting heavily and Pakkun came up to him saying, "You need to get a hobby Kakashi. Sitting here by yourself won't do you any good." Kakashi replied, "I do have a hobby Make Out Paradise." Bull raised his head from in front of the heater and said, "Wow Make Out Paradise is a hobby and I thought Inika's hobby was bad." Kakashi replied, "She has a hobby?" Pakkun said, "Training." Kakashi shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

Tsunade woke up with a start to find herself in her bed. She was still in her clothes but her shoes were off. Tsunade looked at the time and almost died as she ran out of the house. The time was 6:45 in the morning.

Jirayia was in the office cleaning up Tsunade's stuff. When Tsunade ran in, he was dosing off in the seat. Tsunade rushed in and said, "OMG I have papers to sign, things to take care of what am I going to do?!" Jirayia yawned and replied, "That pile is papers to sign I read over it and its nothing too serious and that pile right there was random stuff like medical papers and what not." Tsunade said, "You went through CLASSIFIED papers! Are you high?" Jirayia replied, "I think that I should get some thanks not only did I organize your desk but I also had to carry you back home." Tsunade's eyes got wide as she blushed a little as she said, "YOU carried me home?!" Jirayia got out of the chair and walked up to her so he could look down on her and replied, "If I didn't then no one else would." Jirayia walked out of the room. Tsunade put her hand on her chest to try to stop her heart from pounding.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Inika woke up and found herself staring at Itachi's sleeping face. She smiled; Itachi looked innocent when he was sleeping. Inika carefully unwrapped his arms from her waist and slid out of his arms. Itachi was still sound asleep and Inika began to cook breakfast for him. As soon as he smelled food one eye opened and then the other. Inika didn't notice he was awake as she played with the food over the fire.

Itachi leaned up on his elbows to watch her. Inika smiled at him before going back to play with the food she was cooking. Picking up the bowl Inika poured the porridge like stuff in it. Itachi waited impatiently for his breakfast but Inika took her time pouring it in the bowl. Grabbing the bowl, he took a spoonful and stuck it in his mouth. Inika waited a minute and Itachi started waving his hand at his mouth and grabbed her canteen of water before gulping it down. She started to put some of the porridge in her own bowl and Itachi said, "Why didn't you tell me the stuff was hot?" Inika replied, "You were watching me cook it over a _fire_. So shouldn't it be hot?" Itachi leaned back and said, "I wasn't watching the cooking. I was watching you." Inika smiled before starting to eat her own food. Itachi smiled watching her and blew on his porridge before eating some more.

Jirayia was walking aimlessly around Konoha. He was planning to leave again once Sasuke was captured because he had just gotten a new lead on the Akatsuki leader. Jirayia was excited about the lead but there was a pain in his heart every time he thought of leaving behind Tsunade. He looked up at the sky and said aloud, "Why am I worried? She _is_ the Hokage, she can handle herself." Shizune was watching him and smiled before running back to Tsunade.

Shizune ran back to Tsunade who was standing at the window looking out. She came in and said, "You know Jirayia is worried about you." Tsunade only replied, "So he _is_ leaving. I had heard rumors that he got a lead about the Akatsuki leader. I wonder when he's leaving." Shizune was about to die and said, "He _cares_ about you Tsunade! The perv _cares_ for you." Tsunade replied, "I was on his team he only cares for me because he used to watch out for me. You are mistaken if you think it's anything else." Shizune shrugged and said, "Well I think he likes you more than just a colleague." Tsunade glared at her and replied, "Shizune if you have any more comments about that I would like you to keep it to yourself."

Inika was going through her stretches and Itachi was talking about life. Inika laughed a little and said, "I think this is what our relationship needed a little bit of time between you and me. We've never actually had alone time together." Itachi replied, "Well we don't have to end it tomorrow you know." Inika said, "Actually we do. Tsunade wants me back tomorrow and I'm going to go back. Sasuke is going to come any day now and I need to protect the village." Itachi nodded and replied, "Well we need to talk." Inika raised an eyebrow and Itachi continued, "We need to _define_ our relationship. I hate being lost for words when Kisame asks me what type of relationship we have because I don't know." Inika replied, "You know most of the time the girl in the relationship brings this up." Itachi said, "I'm serious Inika." Inika sat up and replied, "Our relationship is that we're selectively seeing each other." Itachi nodded and said, "Ok. Do you see a future with this relationship?" Inika looked up and replied unsurely, "Do you?" Itachi said, "I would like too but I don't want to waste time with a woman who doesn't see a future in the relationship." Inika relaxed and replied, "Are you getting that impression?" Itachi said, "I can't tell with you. You have your emotions so guarded that most of the time I don't know." Inika started to stretch again and replied, "If I didn't see a future in our relationship I would have told you that as soon as I figured it out. Since I have no doubts in our relationship yes I do see a future in our relationship." Itachi leaned back and said, "Well that's good to know." Inika shook her head and went back to stretching.

Kitsune was at a crossroad, for the fifth time that day she was shaking sand off her. A sand storm had started about fifteen minutes after she left. Kitsune started to debate with herself should she go to Leaf or Snow. She started to heads towards Leaf but stopped and said, "If I go to Leaf and he's not going to be hearing from me. I bet he's going to send an idiot like Kankuro to come find me. Guess that settles it; Gaara needs to squirm some anyways. _Snow I'm back!_"

Temari ran into Gaara's office and said, "Did you know there was a level five sandstorm last night 15 minutes after Kitsune left?" Gaara replied, "She'll be fine; she'll contact us soon." Temari looked doubtful and said, "If it was an ice storm I wouldn't be worried but its sand. There are barely any water molecules in sand and the sand storm would take a lot out of the air. She has a low survival rate in those circumstances." Gaara replied, "Kitsune has Tundra in her. It would take more than a sandstorm to hurt her." Temari said, "LEVEL 5!" Gaara replied, "Fine I'll send Kankuro to Konoha because she probably went there to see her oh so precious _family_."

Naruto sneezed and he held his head in his hand. Naruto said, "Kiba my head feels like a balloon is being blown up in it." Kiba looked at him and replied, "Uh, have you ever thought you have a cold?" Naruto said, "In the middle of spring? Have a cold? Never!" Kiba shrugged and replied, "I think you have a cold or sinus pressure." Naruto said, "What the hell is sinus pressure?" Naruto grabbed the tissue and blew into it. He looked dazed for a minute and continued, "Ow, my head hurts." Kiba replied, "That Naruto is called sinus pressure." Hinata walked up and said, "Hey Naruto. Hey Kiba. So what are you two doing?" Kiba replied, "Maybe you can knock some sense into him. He's sick and not admitting it." Hinata smiled at Naruto and said, "You really don't look well Naruto. Here let's go home and I'll make you some food." Naruto looked groggily up at her and replied, "Do I seriously look that ill?" Hinata said, "Yep, come on Naruto lets head back."

Naruto leaned heavily on Hinata as they walked back to his apartment. Naruto tried to put in the key but failed miserably every time. Hinata took it from him and said, "Let me do it." Hinata put the key in and unlocked it. She led Naruto over to the bed so he could sit. Naruto groaned and Hinata put a hand to his forehead. Hinata said, "You have a fever. You should rest." Hinata was about to pull her hand away but Naruto grabbed it and replied, "Your hand feels good." He moved her hand to his cheek and leaned on it. Hinata said, "Here let me get the bed ready and you can change into your pajamas." Naruto nodded and started to undress. Hinata made the bed and kept her back to him as he undressed. She got a pan and filled it with cold water and ice. Naruto lay in the bed and Hinata came over. She placed the rag in the bucket and wrung it out before putting it on his forehead. Naruto looked up at her and said, "Thank you." Hinata smiled and replied, "Just rest and I'll make you some broth or something." Naruto closed his eyes and Hinata sat in a chair looking at him sleep. A couple minutes later Naruto said, "Hinata?" Hinata looked up and replied, "Yea?" Naruto said, "I'm cold." Hinata came up and took the cloth off his head. Naruto continued, "Hey Hinata." Hinata replied, "Hmm?" Naruto said, "Can you sit up here with me? I don't want to be alone." Hinata sat on the bed and Naruto leaned his head on her leg. Hinata blushed and Naruto muttered, "Thanks again." Hinata smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Kiba looked out at the villagers passing by and Ino came to sit next to him. Kiba said, "So how are you?" Ino replied, "I'm good. How are you feeling?" Kiba said, "I'm doing well. So you didn't call me back last night." Ino replied, "I know. I was busy training with my dad." Kiba said, "I know you're lying to me. Shouldn't the relationship be based on truth not on lies?" Ino stood up and replied, "You know what if you can't trust me then this relationship is over." Ino then walked away.

Ino sat down and started to cry quietly. Sai was walking by and came up and said, "So why are you crying?" Ino replied, "I'm not crying." Sai said, "Why is everyone in this village so weird?! You _are_ crying. The water coming out of your eyes is called _tears_." Ino turned away from him and covered her face with her hands. Sai felt unsure what to do next and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ino got up and turned so she could cry into Sai's shirt. Sai was dumbfounded for a moment before patting her gently on the back. Ino kept a hold of Sai's shirt for a while. Sai said, "Well, I uh, got to go and train." Ino nodded and replied, "Just don't tell anyone I cried alright?" Sai said, "You're a girl you're supposed to cry." Ino looked at him with her eyes all red from crying and repeated, "Don't tell _anyone_ Sai, or I will find out." Sai shrugged and said, "Whatever." He walked away and Ino started back home.

Sasuke was standing on a tree looking at his old village. He hadn't seen Inika which meant Itachi wasn't currently in the village. However, Karin had told him that Itachi was there. When she had come back from trying to find him she had been beat up and said that she couldn't get any closer to some of the woods that she had sensed Itachi from. Sasuke figured that it was Inika but he didn't know how vast her Jinchuriki powers were or what element she was. Inika relied on pure strength and well thought out plans. Sasuke jumped down and said, "Karin once you sense Itachi in the village we will attack."

Thats the end of Chapter Nineteen so my finals for my classes are coming up so writing is going to be slow, and the chaps are going to not be up for awhile, BUT the prequel is being written by my friend and fellow 'author' sacredfoxpheonix. and the sequel will be up _after_ that. so after the last chapter of this i will place a link to her page and it will continue on from there Merry Christmas!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Kankuro walked into Leaf; Gaara had sent him to find Kitsune. He smiled to himself and went off to find Hanabi.

With the help of directions from random people he found the Hyuuga house and knocked on the door. Hiashi Hyuuga opened the door and said, "Yes?" Kankuro replied, "Hi my name is Kankuro, may I speak to Hanabi please?" Hiashi's eyes grew wide and he slammed the door in Kankuro's face. Kankuro stood there for a moment and was dumbfounded. Neji opened the door and said, "Sorry about that. What did you need Kankuro?" In the background, Hiashi was yelling to his wife, "One daughter is crazy about Naruto Uzumaki and the other brings home a Sand Nin!" Neji and Kankuro looked at each other not seeing what the big deal was and Neji said, "I'll go get Hanabi for you." Kankuro stood there and waited.

Hanabi was up in her room reorganizing her room. Neji knocked on her door and said, "Someone's here for you, I think you'll want to see him." Hanabi nodded and followed Neji.

When Hanabi saw Kankuro in the doorway she gasped and said, "I thought I wasn't going to see you till the Chunnin exams!" Kankuro replied, "Yea, but Gaara sent me to come check on Kitsune so I thought I would come by to see you. You want to get a bite to eat?" Hanabi nodded and said to her father, "Be back soon dad." Hiashi said, "The Clan is in ruin!" Hanabi ran out the door not hearing him.

Hanabi and Kankuro were walking around eating. Kankuro said, "You wouldn't happen to know where Kitsune is would you?" Hanabi replied, "I haven't seen her but you can ask Inika when she comes back today or Kakashi." Kankuro said, "Well come with me to ask Kakashi. Inika scares me a little bit." Hanabi nodded and led Kankuro to Kakashi's house.

Kakashi was at home reading Make Out Paradise when the he heard knocking on the door. He got up and answered it to see Hanabi and Kankuro. Kankuro said, "Have you seen Kitsune in the last week or so?" Kakashi replied, "No, she's in Suna with Gaara, right?" Kankuro said, "Well, they got into an argument and she stormed off leaving the village and none of us have seen her since so we thought she would be here." Kakashi replied, "YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT! I ENTRUSTED MY DAUGHTER TO SUNA AND YOU LOSE HER! WHAT DID GAARA DO?!" Hanabi said, "Inika might have seen her." Kakashi replied, "Inika has been training in her secret place for the last three days and before that she was doing paperwork and training some more." Kankuro said, "So any idea where she went?" Kakashi replied, "No, but you better find her Kankuro or your family is in deep trouble." Kankuro nodded and left immediately with Hanabi in tow. Hanabi said, "I think we should still find Inika and ask her."

Inika walked into town with Itachi and said, "Well, I have to go check in with Tsunade but I'll come by to see you later ok?" Itachi nodded and kissed her on the cheek before being led away by another ANBU. Inika stares after him and heard someone called her name. She turned around to see Kankuro and Hanabi running up to her. Kankuro said, "Have you seen Kitsune lately?" Inika's face grew tense as she replied, "She's not with Gaara?!" Kankuro said, "Well it's kind of a funny story actually." Inika interrupted him and said, "Get to the point or you'll become a puppet!" Kankuro replied, "Uh, uh, Gaara and her got into a fight. Don't hurt me I'm only the messenger!" Inika said, "Depends if I like your answer. Why did they get into a fight?" Kankuro replied, "She missed you guys and Gaara got jealous I think. I don't know the whole story you know!" Inika glared at him and picked him up by the neck. She continued, "You better find her Kankuro! If anything happens to my baby sister, you and Gaara both better find a good place to hide 'cause I will find you. Then Suna will need another Kazekage 'cause you guys won't be returning! Has Gaara even heard of women's rights? She can miss us all she wants! Kitsune has rights you know!" Kankuro nodded and Inika dropped him walking away angrily. Inika turned around and said, "You have to tell Tsunade you know. Kitsune's not here which means she's in another village without permission and can be put in jail."

Karin came up to Sasuke and said, "All is ready Sasuke-kun and your target is in the village again. To add to your good news, the Jinchuriki is not near him. Sasuke replied, "Let's go then."

Hanabi led the way to Tsunade's office. Kankuro kept his head down and grumbled, "I warned Gaara that dating Kitsune is scary business. Inika is going to come after us one day, and kill us all. And what does Gaara do? He calls it nonsense and indulges himself in a forbidden woman. Now there is no use Gaara is a caught fish and we have Inika's temper breathing down our necks." Hanabi looked back at him and said, "Tsunade isn't that scary Kankuro." Kankuro looked up and replied, "Who says I was talking about Tsunade?' Hanabi said, "Oh? Who were you talking about then?" Kankuro replied, "Who else. The scariest woman alive Inika Hatake! I'm not even sure if she can be called a woman or even less a human!" Hanabi gulped and said, "Um Kankuro, she's behind you." Kankuro turned around and Inika said, "I am very much a female but only half human since I am a Jinchuriki. You should keep your thoughts to yourself Kankuro or someone might want to take revenge on you." Inika walked in ahead of them to see Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up to see Inika walk in and said, "So how was your trip?" Inika replied, "Refreshing." Kankuro then came in with Hanabi and said, "Lady Hokage." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Kankuro continued, "You haven't happened to see Kitsune here have you?" Tsunade replied, "I thought she was with Gaara?" Inika butted in and said, "She missed her family and what does he do? HE KICKS HER OUT!" Kankuro felt tension rise in the air and Tsunade said, "HE KICKED KITSUNE OUT?! HOW DARE HE; HAS EVEN HEARD OF A WOMAN'S RIGHTS!" Kankuro looked down and replied, "I take that as a no. Thank you for your time Hanabi and I will be leaving now." The building started to tremble as books fell of the shelves. Kankuro pushed Hanabi to the ground and covered her with his body. The trembling stopped and Inika and Tsunade ran to the windows to see the village being destroyed. Tsunade looked at Inika and remembered what Kakashi told her when Inika first came to the village from Snow.

_Tsunade was listening to Kakashi talk about his oldest daughter Inika. She had met Nika, Inika's mother, but never her daughter. Kakashi continued, "Inika is a quiet girl and has to work solo since she has team issues, but she would do great as one of the ANBU. She is a Jinchuriki but unless you are in dire need never ask her to use her powers. Snow had made her do frightening things with it and now she hates using it. _

Tsunade sighed and said, "Inika I need you to do a big favor for me." Inika replied, "Anything." Tsunade said, "I know from Kakashi that your Jinchuriki power is vast and powerful. I need you to save as many people of this village as you can, using it. I know that you can pinpoint chakra, so please do this for me." Inika bit her lip and replied, "But people will get scared." Tsunade said, "I will tell them what is happening and they won't be scared anymore." Inika slowly nodded and raised her hand. She then slammed her hand down and everyone in Tsunade's office went under ground except her.

Tsunade looked around her; she was in a dirt like cave. Kankuro said, "Did Inika do this?" Tsunade nodded and was amazed at the power that Inika possessed.

Inika ran to the center of the village and pinpointed the chakra of the different villagers. She had enough training to figure out friend from foe. In her little cave, she also made a jail for the prisoners. Inika kept Itachi up though because he was fighting with Sasuke and would be mad at her if she sent him down too soon. She ran to where Itachi was.

Karin was about to kill a child when the ground came up and swallowed him. She started to get angry; this had happened to her with every single person she was trying to kill. Jugo and Suigetsu Hozuki were having the same trouble. Karin and they ran to meet up with Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the villagers be swallowed up one by one. He figured it was Inika using her Jinchuriki powers but he never guessed that she was this powerful. Sasuke found Itachi waiting for him and Sasuke siad, "I will kill you!" Itachi replied, "You always say that too me little brother and to be blunt it's starting to get old." Sasuke glared at him before charging. Itachi stepped out of the way and continued, "Really little brother once in awhile you could say hi, how are ya." Sasuke turned and took out his chokuto. Itachi looked at that and said, "A new toy? That's always fun." Sasuke swung the blade at Itachi and it cut a few strands of his hair. Itachi smiled and threw kunai at him.

Inika ran up to the battle and saw Karin about to put a kunai through his body. Inika screamed, "Itachi, behind you!" Itachi turned just in time to dodge Karin's attack but Sasuke's chokuto stabbed him. Inika saw the blade puncture through him and she ran to him. Sasuke was about to twist the blade but was thrown by Inika. Karin was also thrown away from Itachi. Inika pulled Itachi onto her lap and said, "Don't worry, Itachi, Tsunade can heal this." Itachi looked up at her with a smile as he replied, "I'll always love you." Inika kissed his lips as she pulled the sword from his torso. Itachi screamed in pain. Once the sword was taken out Inika sent him under ground with the others. Inika stood up and looked at Sasuke's team saying, "Now you will pay!"

Tsunade ran up too Itachi and said, "What happened to you?!" Itachi replied, "I got caught in a cross fire and my attention was drawn else where." Tsunade begun to heal him and Itachi continued, "Why would you heal me? Plus I know it's a waste; there is no survival rate for someone who has been stabbed in the organs." Tsunade said, "Well they didn't have me healing them either you know." Itachi smiled and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Unlike Naruto, Inika had control of her Jinchuriki powers. Inika looked at Sasuke and her eyes were becoming completely red rapidly. Dark blue chakra started to surround Inika in a fur like pattern and Inika's fangs started to grow longer. She looked at his group and said, "You should have never gone after Itachi." Inika seemed to disappear as she came up behind Jugo and slammed into him. He faltered but turned around and threw kunai at her. Inika didn't even bother to block as the kunai penetrated through her clothes that were being ripped by her own chakra. Karin took a step back and said, "She's not human. I say we leave now since we completed our mission. Let's go Sasuke-kun." Sasuke took one look at Inika and realized his chances of survival were slim. He nodded and replied, "Everyone retreat." Inika looked at him and said, "You're not going anywhere Sasuke." Sasuke was encased in a big cocoon and Inika turned towards the others saying, "I have no use to keep you all alive. You're nothing more than dirt underneath of my feet." The other three took off and Inika felt her power draining. She took the last bit of her strength and raised everyone up from underneath the ground. After she felt everyone's chakra was back on land, she collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto saw Inika collapse and ran towards her. Her clothes were in shreds and multiple kunai poked out from her. Naruto called out to Sakura who ran to him. Sakura looked at Inika and begun to heal her. Naruto kept Inika's head on his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. Inika made no movement and was barely breathing. Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "What's wrong with her?!" Sakura replied, "Since she is a Jinchuriki she has more chakra then the average ninja but it seems that even Inika has a limit and she definitely went over it. A normal ninja would be dead by now." Naruto gulped and looked down at his cousin who gave everything she could to protect the village.

Tsunade had stayed with Itachi and continued to monitor him. What he really needed was a bed in a hospital with 24 hour surveillance. Shino walked up to her and said, "Inika before she fainted did manage to capture Sasuke. Both my bugs and Akamaru can sense that, that structure only a few feet from Inika contains Sasuke in it. Tsunade looked at the structure that reminded her of a flower that had not yet bloom. She stood up and said, "Watch Itachi while I get Sasuke out of that thing." Tsunade walked over to the structure and circled it a few times. She could sense the chakra that covered it and sighed, it was going to take a lot of work to bring that thing down.

Kankuro and Hanabi walked around and checked up on all the villagers. They mostly had minor cuts and bruises but were fine. Hanabi smiled at Kankuro and said, "There were no casualties and the only people who are seriously hurt are Inika and Itachi. Can you believe that Inika could do something like that?" Kankuro replied honestly, "I wish I didn't know she could do something like that, now she scares me even more." Hanabi looked up at the sky and said, "Everyone is scared of Jinchurikies at first but when you think about it, they're just normal people like you and me." Kankuro replied, "I'm not scared of her because she is a Jinchuriki. I was afraid of my brother not because he was a Jinchuriki but that he was blood thirsty and unstable. I'm afraid of Inika because she can kill without hesitation and is very capable of taking people down." Hanabi said, "Inika tries very hard to do things to help people in her own way but we are always in fear of her because we know that she is a Jinchuriki. Inika only wants respect and to not have people fear her if she means them no harm." Kankuro nodded and replied, "Well maybe you're right."

Sakura had finished healing Inika and Naruto picked her up. Kakashi ran towards them and said, "Is she alright?!" Sakura nodded and replied, "She should be fine. I've healed all her wounds." Kakashi took Inika out of Naruto's arms and held her close to him. Much to everyone's surprise Kakashi started to cry and said, "Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" Inika was still unconscious and Sakura replied, "But she saved the whole village." Kakashi looked at her and said, "She took it a couple steps to far. Inika let her anger get the best of her in the end. She was fully prepared to kill them all and let her chakra run wild. If she kept it up it would begin to kill her from the inside out." Naruto looked at Kakashi and said, "Inika knows what she is doing. She wouldn't throw her life away so carelessly." Kakashi replied, "If she was thinking completely she would not make those stupid mistakes and would have done things by the book." Kakashi then walked away from them.

Tsunade begun to hit the cocoon that encased Sasuke. She made dents in it but it was a slow process. Sakura came up and said, "Why are you hitting that Lady Tsunade? Shouldn't you be watching over Itachi?" Tsunade replied, "Inika put Sasuke in here and I'm having trouble getting him out. You can help." Sakura nodded and started to pound on the cocoon. She silently said to herself, "Sasuke you better not die in there!"

Shino kept an eye on Itachi and had his bugs check on his body for any problems. Shizune came over and said, "Shino, help me move Itachi to the hospital." Shino nodded and picked Itachi up. Shizune walked next to him all the way back.

Naruto helped Tsunade and Sakura with taking it down and they final made a hole in the rock. After more pounding and jutsus they had a hole big enough to get Sasuke out. He had been knocked out and Sakura put his head on her lap as Tsunade checked him for injuries. Tsunade said, "He seems to be fine but inside the rock there is a type of weird flower that I think knocked him out. Someone go get a member of the Yamanaka Clan!" Ino came up almost immediately and said, "Yes?" Tsunade replied, "There is a flower inside the rock was is it?" Ino walked over to it and plucked it. She examined it and said, "This is a." Naruto interrupted her, "A Death Lilly." Ino looked up and replied, "That's the common name for it but how did you know?" Naruto said, "I don't know, but I've never seen it before yet I also know that you can only find it in the mountains near the Hidden Waterfall Village." Ino raised an eyebrow and replied, "You're never seen this flower before yet you know where it can be found and what it's called. That's queer." Sakura looked up and said, "Naruto, do you think Kyuubi knew what it was? Maybe he knew Eternal Dawn? I remember Inika telling me that Eternal Dawn lived not to far from the Hidden Waterfall Village." Ino replied, "Anyway the flower once it blooms pollen comes out and it has qualities to make you fall asleep. It's used in very powerful sleeping medicines." Naruto said, "So Inika made Death Lilies grow inside that rock? Does she have power over plants too?" Jirayia came up and replied, "No, she doesn't. Eternal Dawn's flower you can say was the Death Lily. Legend says that when she was born out of the earth the first Death Lilly bloomed next to her. In addition, legend has it that every ten steps she took another one would sprout up and bloom. The Death Lily is part of Eternal Dawn." Sakura said, "So Sasuke is only sleeping?" Jirayia nodded and replied, "But he needs something to wake him up or he will stay asleep that's why it's called the Death Lily. If no one gives you the antidote for it then you will stay asleep till you die." Sakura looked horrified; Jirayia smiled and continued, "It's a simple antidote really. Anything that will wake you up from an anesthetic will wake you up from the Death Lily." Sakura sighed and stroked a piece of hair away from Sasuke's face.

Inika was in a bed when she woke up. Her head hurt a lot and she looked around her. Kakashi had fallen asleep in a chair next to her with his book. Inika smiled until she noticed she was in a hospital. She got up and mumbled, "Bed rest is all I needed yet they take me to the White Death." She smiled at the nickname that Kitsune had given hospitals since she was deathly afraid of needles. Inika took a walk around until she found what she was looking for. A list that showed who was in what room; Inika ran her finger down the list until she found Itachi and memorized the number. Inika looked around and said, "I at least need to find a pair of pants in this place." She kept out of sight of the nurses and doctors until she found a store closet. She went in and changed into a pair of clothes. Inika also took the drip out of her arm and bandaged it up. Inika put her hair down and walked out of the storeroom with bed sheets always keeping her hair down so no one would see her eyes.

Inika walked to Itachi's room, which was surrounded by ANBU. Inika walked up and smiled so they couldn't see her eyes said, "I have to go change Mr. Uchiha's bed sheets now." The ANBU looked at her questionably and Inika continued, "This is a sterile environment you know. Don't worry about me either we get hooligans in here all the time I can handle what ever he can dish out." The ANBU officer nodded and stepped aside so she could go in. Inika walked in and said, "Thank you."

Itachi was looking out the window when Inika came in. He said, "Like I said before miss, I'm not taking any of your stupid pills till you tell me how Inika is." Inika replied, "I'm fine Tachi." Itachi looked at her and said, "Inika!" Inika put a finger to her lips and replied, "Shh, I'm impersonating a nurse if you can't tell." Itachi lowered his voice and said, "When did you get up?" Inika replied, "10 minutes ago?" Itachi looked at her in disbelief and said, "And you're walking!" Inika put a finger to her lips again and gave him an evil look. Itachi lowered his voice to a whisper and continued, "I'm sorry." Inika came up to him and slapped him hard across the face saying, "You're an idiot and that's for making m worry." She slapped him again and continued, "That's for saying stupid stuff like you were going to die." Itachi grabbed her hand and leaned his head into it saying, "I thought I was going to die." He looked up at her and noticed tears falling from her eyes. Itachi moved over and pulled Inika on the bed next to him. Inika said, "Never do that to me again." Itachi looked shocked a little by her reaction and whispered in her ear, "I never meant too….I'm sorry." Inika put her head on his chest and Itachi said, "This might be a weird place but it seems like a better time than ever." Inika looked up at him curious and he continued, "Inika will you marry me?" Inika blinked in disbelief and pulled back saying, "Wow. So soon?" Itachi looked into her eyes waiting and Inika continued, "Itachi I love you more than anything else but I don't want to make a sudden judgment. Therefore, I'm going to think about it and give you my answer tomorrow. I want to marry you but I have to think if this is too soon or not." Itachi nodded and sighed replying, "One more day won't kill me I guess." Inika kissed him on the lips and pulled back when she heard the door open. The real nurse walked in looking not too happy as she said, "Inika Hatake. You have put this hospital in turmoil. Not only do you disappear out of your bed, you take out your IV drip, and you take scrubs to pass off as a nurse." Inika smiled gleefully and replied, "It worked didn't it?" The nurse said, "Well maybe this information you will find interesting. Mr. Uchiha here has stitches from the surgery he had to undergo and you are a threat of him pulling them out." Inika jumped off the bed immediately and replied, "Why did he need surgery?" The nurse said, "Medical-nins aren't used to healing stab wounds that went through major organs and healing the muscle and tissue around it. We had to have surgery to put his muscles where they are supposed to be and stitch him up. Once the medical-nins have done their last touches then he should only have a small scar." Inika nodded and the nurse continued, "Now come with me." Inika turned around and said, "I'll see you tomorrow honey." Inika followed the nurse outside the hospital room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Inika was sent back to her room where Kakashi hugged her. Sakura was also there and said, "I thought I would drop in and say hello." Inika smiled back but saw questions in Sakura's eyes so she sent Kakashi out of the room. Inika sat across from Sakura and said, "You have questions, ask them." Sakura replied, "You fight above a jonin level and even above a normal ANBU, if you don't mind me asking what status did you hold at Snow?" Inika sighed and said, "If it was someone else other than you I would tell them to mind their own business but I'll tell you. When I was in Snow I held the status of a Tokubetsu Jonin but its better known as Tokujo." Sakura almost leaped out of her seat in disbelief and replied, "You were an elite specialist!" Inika glared at her and said, "Shout it out to the world why don't you." Sakura covered her mouth before continuing, "So you went down in status when you came to Konoha didn't you?" Inika looked out the window and replied, "Status means nothing to me. ANBU work is interesting to me. By the way did they catch the others?" Sakura nodded and said, "Yes the hunter-nins got them a couple days ago." Inika replied, "Did anyone find Kitsune yet?" Sakura shook her head and said, "No she's still missing." Inika nodded and began to talk to Sakura about other things.

Kitsune hid behind a tree and watched the little children play in the snow. She smiled at her happiness and would go out to play with them but since she denounced her title, the elders had to come up with a story. Their story was that some forest creature had killed her and her body had been ripped to shreds. They even hand a grave with a tombstone and everything. She had been tempted to get red paint or ketchup and make it look like blood and scare someone but she thought against it. The villagers had done nothing but love her and they were scared of Inika but did not wish any ill will upon them. Kitsune smiled and continued to watch the children until they were called inside for dinner.

Inika had asked for her clothes earlier in the day. It was night now and there was no moon. Inika smiled as she changed into her clothes. She wanted her mother's advice on this decision so she decided to leave tonight even though she told Itachi she would give him his answer tomorrow. Inika left a note on her bed apologizing and saying that she would come back once she found the answers she was seeking. In addition, that she was going to go look for Kitsune. Inika wrote a little side note saying, "Tell Itachi I'm sorry that he has to wait a little longer. I'm seeking advice from my mother." She looked over it and was happy with it. Inika opened the window and jumped out.

Inika made her way to Snow. She had left something important to her in the little cottage that Kitsune and her shared. Inika took the back way and was surprised when she saw smoke coming from the chimney. She walked through the door cautiously, kunai gripped tightly in her hand.

Kitsune had the fire going in the living room and turned towards the kitchen when she heard the door open. She took out a kunai and squatted defensively. When Inika ran in, they both gave a little scream and then laughed when they realized whom the other was. They put their kunai away and Kitsune said, "Well that was funny." Inika nodded and replied, "I never thought I would see you back here." Kitsune looked outside at the falling snow and said, "I didn't want to be found so I went where no one would expect me to be. Why are you here?" Inika went to the mantle of the fireplace and picked up a music box saying, "I wanted this. By the way since I've found you Itachi just proposed to me." Kitsune replied, "Really! So soon?" Inika nodded and wound up the music box. Kitsune listened to the pretty melody and said, "That was a gift from Kakashi to your mother right?" Inika nodded and watched the ballerina spin within the box. Kitsune leaned back and continued, "So did Gaara send an idiot like Kankuro to find me?" Inika nodded and replied, "Yea he sent Kankuro but he doesn't care. He has been with Hanabi the whole time." Kitsune looked interested and said, "Oh really. I heard some rumors going around that he had taken a liking to her during that mission but I thought since she was so much younger than him that it was false." Inika replied, "Its mutual affection. Hanabi is swooned by him." Kitsune and Inika talked throughout the night.

The hospital was in turmoil when they figured out Inika left and called Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade shook her head when she heard and Kakashi said that he was just happy he received a note this time. Sakura was with Tsunade when they heard the news and said, "Tsunade who will fill her place in her squad now?" Tsunade looked at Sakura and replied, "Inika doesn't like to have her information all over the village but no one will fill her spot because she isn't in a squad. She works solo on all her missions unless she's training someone else or is a fill in, in another squad." Sakura looked confused and said, "Don't you have to work in a group?" Tsunade replied, "She finds them a nuisance but she gets the job done so I let her work alone." Sakura went back to her work and said to herself, "I guess Inika is so used to depending on herself that she can't work with anyone. That's kind of sad in a way."

Kakashi went to the hospital to tell Itachi. Itachi was in his bed and was surprised to see him. Kakashi said, "Inika won't be coming today she told me to tell you that she's sorry that you that you'll have to wait a little bit longer and that she is seeking advice from her mother. Now care to tell me what this is about?" Itachi replied, "I asked her to marry me." Kakashi's jaw dropped and said, "WHAT!" Itachi looked at him and replied, "So when do you think she's coming back?" Kakashi regained enough pose to say, "At least a month but she could be gone longer." Now it was Itachi's turn to have his jaw drop and he replied, "A MONTH OR LONGER! SHE TOLD ME TODAY! TODAY!" Both men turned away from each other and tried to wrap their minds around Inika's reasoning for what she did. Both failed miserably and sighed. Kakashi said, "I guess we're both in the same boat now." Itachi nodded and replied, "We need to get a book called Inika's Reasoning for Dummies." Kakashi nodded and both sighed again.

Inika packed up to go to Waterfall when she said, "Kitsune do you plan on going home?" Kitsune looked outside the window and replied, "Yes, I think I've been here long enough but I'm not going back to Sand. Maybe I will pay my cousin Itachi a visit." Inika smiled and said, "He's probably mad at me now." Kitsune looked at her and replied, "Itachi needs to get a hobby." Both girls laughed at how it rhymed and Inika said, "Well I'm off to Waterfall. Take care." Kitsune nodded and watched her big sister leave.

Inika was at Waterfall by sunset and watched it glow over the waterfall that the village got its name from. She smiled as the rays hit her and made everything around her soft pink and orange. There was a moon out that night and Inika used it to light her path to the graveyard. Inika had walked this path many times before and found her mother's grave effortlessly. Inika read the inscription aloud, "Nika Namikaze-Hatake. A woman who was a loving mother, a wonderful wife and an outstanding ninja. Here lies a woman who died for her village." She smiled her mother never married Kakashi but she had been engaged to Kakashi so they had to put her maiden name on the tombstone also. Inika said Namikaze to herself silently and thought about how it was also the Fourth Hokage's last name. She placed a bouquet of Death Lilies on the grave and sat looking at it until the sun started to rise. Inika yawned and headed into the village to find a room at an inn.

Kitsune smiled when she reached Konoha. The village was peaceful and she made her way to the hospital but stopped dead in her tracks muttering, "White Death." Sakura came out and said, "Oh hey Kitsune. How are you?" Kitsune looked at her tensed and replied, "Um, um, can you do me a favor?" Sakura nodded and said, "Sure Kitsune. What do you need?" Kitsune played with a strand of her hair and replied, "Well, um, I need to, um, talk to, um, Itachi, but, but, not in, the, um, White Death place." Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "White Death place?" Kitsune pointed to the hospital and replied, "White Death." Sakura said, "Wait right here I'll see what I can do." Kitsune nodded and glared at the hospital a little."

Sakura had explained everything to the nurses and they agreed only because Kitsune was seriously afraid of the place and that she was blood related to Itachi. Itachi was just happy to get fresh air.

Itachi and Kitsune sat outside under a tree with ANBU close by. Itachi said, "Hello Kitsune." Kitsune replied, "Hi" but kept a watchful eye on the hospital. Kitsune judged that nothing was going to happen to her and calmed a bit. She looked at Itachi and said, "How are you feeling? Inika told me what happened." Itachi replied, "You saw Inika? Where? When?" Kitsune said, "She came to our house in Snow to get something and it was a couple days ago. She is probably at Waterfall now visiting her mother's grave. It's sad that it's so far away." Itachi replied, "I asked her the most important question in my life." Kitsune said, "I know she told me when I saw her." Itachi replied, "Is she running away?" Kitsune said, "No, she's thinking it through and you should applaud that fact that she's making sure all is alright before she marries you so that there will be no added stress on your marriage." Itachi looked at his ring and replied, "They'll come back for this." Kitsune replied, "Jirayia is leaving soon to go take care of them right?" Itachi nodded and they changed their conversation to other things.

Inika toppled on the bed in the room she was renting. The clerk had gotten to know her over the years and gave her the room he always gave her. No sooner had she fallen on the bed she fell asleep. The clerk came up and smiled before shutting the door to her room.

_"Inika, back straight! Kitsune pay attention." Screeched that horrible voice that would haunt the two girls for the rest of their lives. Kitsune looked up innocently from her snowman and replied, "Why?" The old lady's eyes widened in anger and said, "I don't care if you're the princess of Snow or a lowly peasant. You will do as I say! No more questions." Kitsune shrugged and Inika glared at her sensei. The sensei turned towards her and said, "Anything wrong Inika?" Inika looked at her from her one good eye, the left side of her face was swollen from the last time Inika had tried to attack their sensei. Their sensei smiled evilly and continued, "Why do I not see you girls in the Sleeping Lion Form." Kitsune groaned, "But there's no point." A lavender haired boy with one silver and one gold eye said, "Just do it already." Inika snapped at him, "Are you that afraid of a little old lady?!" The boy looked at her and replied, "Unlike you I'm respectful. I'm not a Jinchuriki so I do need to learn how to use my chakra sparingly." Inika said, "You're a coward…"_

Inika shot out of bed and screamed, "Yuri!" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought about him for a moment. He had always had a crush on her when they were younger and Inika used that to her advantage if she was hungry with no money. He was the third person on their team and she wondered what it would have been like now. Would he have new teammates? Would he still have Shina as his sensei? Inika never stopped by to see him, or thought of him really, since she last saw him. She never thought she would actually miss the boy that was in her team. Inika never gave him the light of day when she had the chance. She looked out the window; she would go visit him before she went home.

Arashi looked up at his uncle who was a clerk at an inn and said, "So any new babes come to stay?" The clerk glared at him when they heard a scream. Both men ran up the stairs.

The clerk noticed the scream came from the room he gave to Miss Inika Hatake. He opened the door and Inika was sitting upright. She turned towards them and gave a small smile saying, "Sorry, that was a little loud wasn't it?" The clerk sighed and replied, "Miss Hatake I'm just relieved that you're alright. This is my nephew Arashi. Arashi meet Miss Inika Hatake, a ninja of Konoha." Inika nodded towards him in acknowledgement. Arashi was immediately smitten with her; long blue hair flowing down the back of a tone body. Then he noticed her eyes; red and purple yin-yang. They took him back but they were the only thing that took away from her beauty. Arashi said, "Miss Hatake may I take you out for some dinner?" Inika replied, "Dinner?" Arashi nodded and the clerk was about to die of embarrassment. Inika continued, "On one condition." Arashi looked hopeful and Inika said, "You're paying."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Inika dressed in her usual attire when she went to dinner. She was always up to a free meal but hadn't had one since Yuri took her out that last time. Arashi led her to the restaurant looking well dressed and ready to infatuate. Inika automatically thought of Itachi and the question he had asked her but she had taken the easy road and ran away.

Arashi looked back at her; she wore sunglasses to cover her eyes and even though she was following him, her mind was elsewhere. Arashi went to hold her hand but she pulled away saying, "You're only taking me to dinner Arashi. Do not think you're going to treat me to anything else." Arashi was surprised of the reprimanding but heeded her words by putting his hands in his pockets. Arashi thought to himself, this is harder than I thought.

Inika was appalled. While she was thinking of Itachi, he had tried to hold her hand. She now kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't try to do anything else. Inika hadn't said no to Itachi or yes but she did love him.

The restaurant was nothing short of romantic. Inika admired the architecture and when the waitress came up; she noticed the way the girl looked at Arashi. The waitress looked a little sad when she saw Inika and said, "Hello, my name is Asayo and I will be your waitress today. Arashi will you like your usual?" Arashi replied, "Yes Asayo the usual would be excellent." Inika looked at Asayo and said, "I'll take the Order #2 please with a glass of water please." Asayo nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am." She walked away and Inika said, "So how do you know the waitress?" Arashi looked surprised and replied, "This is my favorite restaurant, and she has served me before." Inika looked thoughtful and said, "Have you ever actually talked to her before?" Arashi replied, "Only to give her my order and I asked how her day was once to be polite." Inika continued, "So why are we so secluded over here?" Arashi looked proud of himself and said, "I made a reservation." Inika was about to say something else when Asayo came up with their food. Inika smiled at her and said, "Hello Asayo my name is Inika. How has your day been?" Asayo replied, "It's been alright thank you and you?" Inika said, "It's been about the same. I'm here on business and Arashi's uncle runs the inn I stay at when I come periodically. Arashi was kind enough to treat me to a meal since I came by myself this time but next time I will have to bring my boyfriend with me. This restaurant is so lovely." Asayo looked at her surprised and so did Arashi but Inika continued, "So Asayo why do you work as a waitress here?" Asayo replied, "My family runs the restaurant." Inika continued to smile and said, "Please give my regards this is truly an outstanding restaurant." Asayo smiled and replied, "Thank you; please enjoy your meal."

When she walked away Arashi said, "You have a boyfriend?" Inika nodded and replied, "Yes I do." Arashi leaned back and said, "Well this is awkward." Inika shook her head and replied, "You're treating me to a free meal and that's all it is right." She gave him a look that said he better not say it was anything more. Arashi said, "Right." Inika ate her food and said, "This is delicious."

Asayo came to check up on them periodically and when she came with the check Inika said, "So Asayo when do you get off of work?" Asayo replied sweetly, "You guys are my last customers for today." Inika smiled back and got up saying, "Well thank you Arashi for the meal. Asayo can you do me a favor and keep him company today? He has had a lot to drink and I would feel so much calmer if you could keep an eye on him for me. I would feel so bad for the clerk if anything happened to his nephew." Asayo nodded and replied, "Of course." Inika smiled at the two and walked away. Asayo looked at Arashi and said, "So what now?"

Once Inika walked out of the restaurant she said, "Who knew Arashi would have a lover?" Inika liked Asayo though; she was nice and remembered things that people told her as Inika noticed when she was talking to an old couple a couple tables over. Inika walked into a bookstore.

Arashi and Asayo walked out of the restaurant and said, "Hey, so I had planned to take Inika to a movie but seeing as she just walked off would you like to come with me. It would be a waste of money if no one came with me." Asayo smiled and replied, "Sure Arashi." Arashi led her to the movie theater trying to start up a conversation.

Inika walked out of the bookstore with a couple books for her and Kitsune. She hadn't been to the bookstore in awhile and she doubted Kitsune had time to read when she was Suna. Inika also figured Kitsune needed a hobby other than getting herself in trouble. She walked to the inn with her nose in a book.

The clerk was surprised that Inika came back without Arashi because Arashi was telling him about the romantic date he had planned. Inika said, "Don't worry about your nephew he's with that girl Asayo." The clerk looked surprised and replied, "Asayo?" Inika nodded and headed up the stairs never taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

Arashi and Asayo walked out of the movie theater and Asayo said, "That was kind of a trashy romance movie." Arashi nodded and replied, "The reviews were good for it though, I don't understand." Asayo looked at the billboard and said, "Can we see that one?" Arashi replied, "You want to see Starlight's Musical?" Asayo said, "No, I want to see Valkyre V.S. Lucien." Arashi replied, "You know that's a scary movie right?" Asayo nodded and replied, "Yes Arashi I know it's a scary movie." Arashi shrugged and said, "Whatever I'm up for a scary movie." Asayo smiled and ran with him up to the cashier.

Temari walked into Gaara's office a little scared. He practically went insane when Kankuro sent word that he still had not found Kitsune. Temari came in with tea and said, "Would you like some tea Gaara?" Gaara looked up at her and replied, "No! I don't want your food. I've told you what I want. Where is my Kitsune?!" Temari shook her head this had been going on for most of the month. The first week he was fine and now it had turned into this. She said, "She did what you told her too. Kitsune went away somewhere because you were jealous of the love she had for her family." Gaara replied, "But she sent me no word that she was alright and I have had ninjas looking all over the desert for her body in case she did die in that storm." Temari sat down in a chair and said, "Take a drink of the tea Gaara it will make you feel better." Gaara picked up his desk and threw it out the window saying, "I will calm down when someone finds Kitsune!" Temari sighed she was getting this all on tape to send to Kankuro.

Kitsune looked up at the sky. She loved the weather in Konoha when it was spring. Her lovely afternoon was ruined when she heard, "Kitsune, you're here!" She turned around to see Kankuro running up to her. Kitsune muttered, "Lovely, the idiot found me." He took a couple deep breaths and said, "I've been looking all over for you when I heard you were in town." Kitsune replied, "Inika told me to stop by and check on Kakashi and Itachi for her." Kankuro said, "You saw Inika?" Kitsune nodded and replied, "She was on her way to visit her mother." Kankuro was confused for a moment because Hanabi had told him that Inika's mother had died a long time ago but said, "Here's a tape I want you to watch it. I have to send news to Gaara that you're alright." Kitsune replied, "I'm still not going back Kankuro even if you begged on your knees." Kankuro looked at her hopelessly and said, "I hoped you wouldn't say that but watch that tape and know how much he loves you." Kankuro walked away and Kitsune looked at the tape saying, "I'll watch it later."

Kankuro headed towards the Hyuuga Mansion. He was leaving to go back to Suna and wanted to say goodbye to Hanabi. Kankuro knocked on the door and Hanabi opened it saying, "Hello Kankuro." Kankuro smiled and replied, "Can you come with me for a little bit?" It was almost sunset and Hanabi said, "Yea, I'll be with you in a minute. Hinata just ran to be with Kurenai she seems to be going into labor." Kankuro nodded understanding. Hanabi came out a few minutes later and said, "Let's go." Kankuro grabbed her hand and walked with her out.

Hinata ran to the hospital when she heard the news. Kurenai had gone into labor when she was shopping for food and Naruto had taken her to the hospital before having someone contact Hinata. She ran into the waiting room to see Naruto who stood up and said, "She's in room 316 but I'm afraid to go in there she's screaming." Hinata nodded and ran to room 316.

When Hinata opened the door, Kurenai was sweating and screaming. Hinata grabbed one of her hands and said, "It's alright Kurenai. I'm here now." Kurenai screamed and squeezed Hinata's hand. The labor was long and hard but Hinata stayed with Kurenai the whole time. Finally, Kurenai gave birth to a healthy boy. She was exhausted when they passed the baby to her. Kurenai looked down into his crimson eyes that were just like hers and said, "Hello Takeo." Hinata smiled at the baby and said, "Kurenai-sensei the doctors need to know his full name." Kurenai nodded and replied, "His name is Takeo Asuma Sarutobi." Hinata smiled and said, "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and saw Naruto sitting in a chair. Hinata sat next to him and said, "Hey there." Naruto looked at her nervously and replied, "Is Miss Kurenai ok?" Hinata nodded and said, "Yep, she just gave birth to a baby boy. Would you like to come see him?" Naruto replied, "Will Miss Kurenai let me?" Hinata nodded and grabbed his hand leading him into room 316.

Kurenai smiled at Naruto and said, "Naruto meet my son Takeo." Naruto looked at the baby and replied, "Wow, I've never seen a baby this young before." Kurenai smiled and said, "Would you like to hold him?" Naruto nodded and Hinata said, "Sit in a chair and I'll bring him to you." Naruto did as he was told and Hinata picked up Takeo out of Kurenai's arms. Hinata sat next to Naruto and passed the baby to him. Naruto looked at the baby who then started to laugh. Naruto smiled and made funny faces and noises at him. Kurenai and Hinata smiled as Naruto played with the baby.

Kankuro and Hanabi sat under a tree admiring the moon. Hanabi had her head on his chest and their hands were intertwined. Kankuro had his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly. He finally said, "Hanabi tomorrow I'm going back to Suna." She looked up at him and replied, "What?! So soon? Why?" Kankuro said calmly, "Kitsune is here safe and alive. Plus Gaara is going to tear apart Suna if I don't get to him immediately." Hanabi turned away from him and took her hand away from his. Kankuro turned her face around to see her crying. Kankuro said, "Don't cry Hanabi. I'll come back definitely for the Chunin Exams." Hanabi continued to cry and Kankuro kissed her passionately on the lips. Hanabi kissed him back and they sat there kissing for a couple minutes until they had to take a break for air. Hanabi then gently pushed him to the ground to kiss him some more.

Arashi came back home and the clerk said, "So how was your day?" Arashi replied, "Oh uncle you will not believe it. I've had the best time I've ever had for awhile now. Asayo is so funny and cunning too." The clerk said, "Asayo?" Arashi nodded and replied, "The cute waitress at that fancy restaurant." The clerk smiled as Arashi told him about his day with Asayo and how they were going to go out tomorrow.

Inika packed her stuff up to go home. She was planning to return to Konoha in a couple days after she stopped by Snow to see Yuri. Inika could hear Arashi downstairs from her room and listened to the conversation a little. She was pleased about how the evening played out and heard Arashi running up the stairs. He paused at her open door and was about to start but Inika said, "I heard congrats." Arashi smiled until he saw her open suitcase and said, "Are you leaving?" Inika nodded and replied, "Yea, tomorrow afternoon after I pay another visit to my mother." Arashi looked sad for a moment and said, "Thank you for what you did today." Inika replied, "I did nothing but go get a free meal." Arashi smiled and said, "You don't take credit for anything do you?" Inika replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Arashi said, "Right." He then walked out of the room. Inika continued on packing as though nothing had happened.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Hanabi and Kankuro had fallen asleep that night underneath the stars. Kankuro woke her up early and led her back home to be in bed when her parents awoke. Kankuro kissed her again before he left her. Hanabi waved goodbye as he walked off to go to Suna.

Inika had her suitcase in her hand as she paused by her mother's grave for one last time that day. She smiled and said, "I think I'm going to marry him mom. You would have approved but I will make sure to keep a watchful eye on dad too. We all know he needs someone to take care of him." Asayo than ran up. She said, "Arashi's uncle told me you would be here. I wanted to say thank you." Inika replied, "I didn't do anything." Asayo said, "Yes, you did. The moment you first saw me you could tell I liked Arashi and you gave me the chance that I wouldn't have gotten otherwise. I'm thanking you for telling me to watch out for him." Inika smiled and replied, "I'll admit to that and the next time I come to visit my mother I'll make sure to stop by the restaurant with my boyfriend who will either be my fiancé or husband by then." Asayo looked at her in disbelief and Inika continued, "I asked my mother for her opinion." Asayo looked at the grave and said, "Your mother was the Miss Nika?" Inika nodded and replied lovingly, "Yea, people tell me she was great and full of life, but I only remember her cookies." Asayo smiled and Inika continued, "Well see you later Asayo." Asayo replied, "By Inika."

Sakura walked up the stairs once again to Sasuke's room. She came by every day after work and wondered if she was his only visitor. Sasuke was looking out the window when she came in. She walked up to him and said, "Are you feeling better today?" Sasuke nodded and replied, "They're going to send me to the ANBU station tomorrow. Sakura smiled and said, "At least you'll be closer to Tsunade's office so I can come by more often and for longer in the afternoon. Think of it this way Sasuke at least your not going to be wearing a hospital robe with an IV drip hooked up to your arm." Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the lips for the first time since he had come back. Sakura smiled back at him and climbed onto the bed. Sasuke pulled away and said, "I've missed you Sakura." Sakura replied, "At least that makes two of us. I was wondering when you were going to come back." Sasuke kissed her again and said, "I thought of you every night." Sakura replied, "I thought of you every moment of every day." Sasuke smiled and said, "You're a liar Sakura." Sakura replied, "You believed it but I did think of you a lot." Sasuke said, "I know" before kissing Sakura deeply.

Ino was working at the flower shop when Sai came in. He was in his usual attire but was smiling. Ino said, "What are you smiling about Sai?" Sai walked up to her and replied, "Well I walked in here and saw the most beautiful girl in the world but the sad part is I can't give her flowers because there is none that matches her beauty." Ino smiled and said, "Or the fact that her parents run the flower shop?" Sai replied, "That too. So how was your day?" Ino smiled and said, "It was ok until you came in and then it became excellent. I'm going to drop these lilies off at Sakura's house do you want to come with me?" Sai nodded and replied, "Of course." Ino smiled and they walked out of the flower shop.

Neji and TenTen were practicing in the woods when TenTen said, "Did you know Kitsune came back?" Neji nodded and replied, "I saw her walking around earlier in the week. Why?" TenTen said, "I don't know but I feel kind of bad for Kakashi though. He rarely has both of them with him because they're always off doing something. It makes me think that my life is boring." Neji came up to her and wrapped his arms around her saying, "We can easily change that." TenTen smiled and replied, "I said think but I know my life is never boring because I'll always have you to keep me company and make it interesting." Neji kissed her a little roughly and TenTen pulled away saying, "Someone is coming." Neji pulled away from her just in time to see Lee coming up. Lee said, "Am I interrupting anything?" Neji's eyebrow twitched and replied, "Practice among other things." TenTen smiled and said, "What do you need Lee?" Lee replied, "Well I heard Kitsune is going to have a 'training session' with Kiba but I think they're having some animal dominance thing happening. I wondered if you guys would like to come and watch." Neji looked at TenTen and said, "Do you want to go see Kiba get beat up?" TenTen replied, "Why not. I just want to see Kitsune fight mostly."

Inika walked out of the gates of Snow. She was only there for a couple minutes but she had gone to see Yuri and gave him a single red rose to show that she did remember him. Inika walked towards Konoha and away from her brutal past.

Kitsune and Kiba were arguing earlier what was stronger a dog or a fox. It had ended up that they were going to decide over who could win in a match. They had already set the rules and now Kiba was waiting for his opponent to arrive. A crowd had appeared and Kiba muttered, "Don't they have anywhere else to be?" He then saw Ino with Sai and he growled lowly in the back of his throat. His girlfriend had left him for a guy who wore short tank tops. Kitsune then walked up and said, "Let's get this over with mutt." Kiba replied, "Whatever Dog Meat." Kitsune glared at him and said, "I'll wipe that smirk right off your face."

Iruka was the referee for the match. Kiba started to use jutsus against Kitsune who canceled them all out with her own jutsus. Kiba couldn't believe how fast Kitsune was. He knew she was toying with him and said, "Would you stop toying with me!" Kitsune replied, "But then I would have no fun." Kiba lunged at her but Kitsune dodged and continued, "Fine, fine, I'll be serious." Kitsune closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. She started to form ice out of the water in the air with simple jutsus. Kiba was appalled; he knew Kitsune had a power but had no idea that it was ice. Kitsune said, "You told me to stop playing games with you. Do you regret it?" Kiba smiled and replied, "We're just getting started." Kitsune encased her legs from the knees down with ice and grinned evilly. Kiba smiled and continued, "So much for your speed." Kitsune replied, "The thing is the ice is made of almost completely chakra it is weightless but it packs a powerful punch." Kiba's eyes grew wide and then Kitsune was in front of him. Kitsune gave him a small smile before kicking him hard. Kiba coughed out blood and Kitsune head butted him. He was on the floor and Akamaru lunged on top of her. Kitsune was pushed to the ground but she threw Akamaru off her. Kitsune rolled back on to her feet and pushed off, throwing herself at Kiba. They rolled but Kitsune ended up on top. She took out a kunai and but it to Kiba's throat saying, "Nice workout." Iruka said, "Kitsune is the winner!" Kiba growled at her and Kitsune continued, "How 'bout this? I upgrade your nickname from mutt to puppy." Kitsune got up and put her kunai away. When she looked up, she saw Inika's face in the back of the crowd trying to figure out if she was happy or annoyed. Kitsune ran up to her and said, "INIKA! You're back!" Inika patted her back as Kitsune hugged her tightly. Inika said, "We'll spend some quality time after I go see Itachi _alone_." Kitsune looked up at her and replied, "No fun!" Inika said, "Go tell dad I'm back and I'll see him right after I go to see Itachi. I might be there for awhile." Kitsune nodded and replied, "I'll send him a memo."

Inika ran all the way to the hospital. She ran all the way up to his room. Inika threw open the door.

Itachi had a good view of Kitsune's brawl from his window. It was far away but he could tell the difference between the two fighters. He saw Kitsune leave but couldn't tell whom she was hugging, or he thought she was hugging. Itachi continued to look out the window watching the crowd disperse. Then his door being thrown open caught his attention.

Inika noticed Itachi's hair was down as she breathed heavily. He turned towards her and was surprised to see her. Inika heard him breathe her name. She looked at him and said, "Do you want your answer?" Itachi replied, "I wanted it a week ago." Inika looked at him sadly and said, "I didn't know and I wanted to consult my mother." Itachi replied, "You couldn't tell me this?!" Inika gripped the paneling of the door and said, "You wanted an answer then and there. I've always wanted to marry you Itachi I just didn't know when it was the right time." Itachi replied in a whisper, "You could have told me." Inika shook her head and walked away. Itachi watched her go with a pang of guilt and regret.

Inika slammed the door behind her and sat down the hall crying. She didn't want to go home but she didn't want to stay in that room with Itachi either. Inika made her way up to the roof.

Inika sat on the roof and stared out at Konoha. She jumped off the ledge. Inika had done this a long time ago at Snow. What she didn't see was the hand that reached out and grabbed her.

Itachi was staring out the window with it open so he could feel the breeze on his face. The next thing he knew Inika was flying past his window. He shot up and grabbed her arm. Inika looked up at him and said, "Let me go." Itachi was straining himself as he replied, "You know you didn't have to jump off the roof." Inika responded, "You idiot! Do you honestly think I would kill myself because of that? I repeat let me go or you will end up falling out yourself. You might die, I will not." Itachi was still for a moment then he heard the wall starting to crack. Inika lifted up her other hand and tapped once on Itachi's blood vessels. His hand immediately let go and she began to once again free fall. She closed her eyes and remembered what it was like to feel blissful.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Itachi watched in horror as Inika started to fall again. She started to spin as if she was trying to make herself into a tornado. Itachi wondered if she was really going to die.

Inika concentrated hard on getting the spin to start. She opened her eyes to see the ground rushing up to meet her. Uttering a word, Inika thought briefly if this was how she was going to die. For the first time in awhile Inika was scared, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the painful death to come.

After a few moments and not hitting the ground. Inika opened one eye and then the other. Neji and Hinata were creating air currents strong enough to slow her descent. Inika took this opportunity to call forth her original idea. The earth grew two mighty hands that rose up to capture Inika. They scooped up Inika and covered her. Inika laid her head on the cool rock and breathed in the scent of wet earth. She was exhausted and had one of the biggest scares of her life. The other one was on its way.

"That ungrateful ninja, I taught her everything she knows. Come home from my nice little vacation home and what do I hear. I hear that the Princess and the Assassin have left Snow! The Princess was bound to leave at some point couldn't hold that little thing down, but the Assassin. I trained her to be a machine, a powerful, unstoppable machine! They let her just walk off into the world. Ugh, the Elders are a bunch of Baboons with brain's the size of rats!" said an old voice coming from an old woman. She had all her white hair tied up into a bun on the top of her head and she was short, no taller than 4'11". She sat on the back of a big brown animal with red eyes. The old woman said, "Come on Fluffy, Konoha has yet to meet the great Lania." The sound of evil laughter rang through the trees.

Inika took a couple deep breaths to calm herself and she could hear Itachi yelling words that mothers never wanted their children to hear. She grinned inwardly but she did not try to move from the earth. Voices echoed in the cave around her. Inika said loudly, "I'm fine. I just want to lay here a bit." Now she heard pounding on the walls of her cave, dirt fell on top of her like dust. Inika closed her eyes but opened them once the pounding became frantic almost as if someone was scared. She sat up on her knees and said quietly, "Down." The hands opened up and sunk themselves back down into the earth. Inika looked up at Hinata and continued, "What's wrong?" Hinata pointed behind Inika so she turned and looked her old sensei in the eyes. Inika barely breathed Lania when the old woman said, "You are coming back home this instant." Inika looked at her for a moment then stood up replying, "I _am_ home Lania." Lania looked up at her and said, "You have dropped most of your training upon returning here. Go back to Snow where you belong among the elite forces." Inika looked at the old woman almost sorrowfully and replied, "I can not do that Lania. It was not my purpose in life to be a killing machine." Hinata stood behind Inika with confusion on her face. Lania looked at Hinata once and said, "Does this village know the full extent of your power? Do they know how many people you have killed? Do they know the extent you have taken to follow a command? Do they know that you even left your own comrade to _die_?!"

Inika looked behind her at Hinata and said, "Please leave Hinata." Lania continued louder, "They don't know do they! You killed mercilessly; you handled your missions without humanity." Hinata stood there stunned. Inika walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata uttered quickly yanking her arm away, "Don't touch me." Inika pulled her hand back sadly and turned back to face Lania. She looked at her without fear or anger and said, "You are the person who taught me everything. If I didn't listen, you would find some way to punish me. I had to leave Yuri there because you told me too and he was dying. What you didn't say was that I stayed with him until he died even though I myself was at risked of being killed. Lania, why must you twist everything to fit your own dark twistedness?" Lania looked at her and replied, "You wouldn't break no matter how hard I tried. You had kept something deep with in your heart." Itachi by this time had made it outside and said, "Inika are you alright?!" Inika looked at him and smiled. Inika replied, "I'm fine Itachi." Lania looked at Itachi and said, "Is he the _one_? The reason why you would not go for Yuri?" Inika turned sharply at Lania as she continued, "Is he the thing that you kept close to your heart? Is he your _humanity_?!" Lania pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Itachi. In his wounded state, he was unable to dodge. Inika lounged in front of the kunai as it pierced her in her left arm. She fell in front of Itachi. Inika looked up at Lania before grabbing the kunai and pulling it out. She began to stand up and Lania said, "Show them how much of a machine you are." Inika got up to her knees and slowly stood back up on her feet and replied, "I will never let you hurt anyone in this village Lania. If I can not stop your attack with your own I will use my body as a shield." Lania looked at her and shook her head saying, "No you won't Inika. You are a machine, you kill people you do not protect them." Lania threw another kunai but this one was aimed for a small child and Inika threw herself in front of the child bringing up her own kunai to block Lania's. Inika stood back up and looked at Lania. Lania said, "This could all stop if you go back to Snow quietly." Inika replied, "I will not go back Lania. I don't belong there. I have found where my heart rests and it rests here in Konoha." Lania said, "They do not respect your power, they do not treat you with the respect you deserve!" Inika replied looking into Lania's eyes, "They respect me more than they do at Snow and with out the fear. The people here know my name and some even come by looking for me. These people want to befriend me, not use me as a shield to hide behind. Snow did not respect me they feared me." Itachi looked at Inika for once understanding the pain that she went through while she lived at Snow.

Lania's face that was hardened by the brutal wind and snowstorms of Snow was unmoving. Inika's face had a sense of serenity and passion shone in her eyes. Tsunade came up and said, "Why did you come here anyways?" Lania turned to her and replied, "To return something that was lost to Snow, but maybe it never did belong to Snow in the first place." Inika looked at the old sensei and said, "I could never be what you tried to form me into." Lania looked at her and replied, "No, I see that now. Your heart was too pure to be shrouded in the darkness I tried to instill there. Even after I had, you touch the sense of bloodlust you never lost yourself to it. I tried so hard to make you heartless. I broke everything that meant something to you. I even made you resent me but you never could make yourself hate me. Why could I not make you fall?!" Inika said, "I remembered what life was here in Konoha and I held onto that love that my father gave me unconditionally. I thought of the happy times of when I was a child and I realized what was important in life. You were never happy because you lost the man you loved to someone else so you spent your days taking it out on your students. You thought that love was an unneeded emotion and worked to take it out of all your students. Lania, you could never break me not because my heart was pure but because I had already experienced being loved for who and what I was and loving someone else in the fullest. I had already been complete." Tsunade looked at Inika with a new sense of understanding and respect as she continued, "Lania I have already told you my decision. I'm going to stay here where my heart rests. These forests have watched over me and this ground has nurtured my spirit. This is where I will always belong and always return too." Lania nodded and replied, "There is nothing I can do to take you back to Snow. The Elders were stupid to let you leave Inika. I hope you can end up being happy unlike me."

Lania called Fluffy to her and Inika walked up to the old woman. Lania looked up at her and said, "Now what do you want?!" Inika bent down, embraced the old woman in a hug, and replied, "Stop being so vulgar and maybe you could be happy." Lania said, "Get off me you weirdo. I have never had a student embrace me and I never plan to again. Off with you now it's a long journey to Snow." Inika stood up and replied, "Bye Sensei." The old woman grunted and walked away on her massive beast. Inika watched her fade away into the distance and Itachi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head back against him and felt at peace with the world.


End file.
